A Siren's Tears
by GilmoreAtHeart74
Summary: AU Post season 5 Rogan and JavaJunkie. Logan and Luke form a wary alliance and work together to heal the rift between their Girls. Each chapter is in a different character's POV. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Post season 5 Rogan. Logan's thoughts and actions following the season 5 finale.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Gilmore Girls. I'm just bringing them out to play for awhile.

Rating: T

Story Title: A Siren's Tears

AN: Ok. This is my first ever fanfic of any kind, so please review but be gentle.:) I wrote it as a one-shot, but could possibly expand on it if enough people want me to. And yes, I know it's full of sap and fluff...it just came out that way sigh

This is a Logan POV. Italics denote Logan's thoughts.

**A Siren's Tears**

Logan's heart was breaking.

Next to him was the most beautiful, intelligent, perfect girl he'd ever met…and she had cried herself to sleep.

_My Lorelai._

Out loud he only ever called her Rory or Ace but in his mind, she was _his Lorelai, _the siren that lured him away from everything he thought was happiness and led him to true joy at her side.

_Look what I've done to you…._he thought as he traced the path of dried tears on her soft cheek.

Though it had been his father who spoke the words that shattered her dreams, Logan still felt responsible. Mitchum Huntzberger was no fool. He knew Logan was serious about Rory. He knew Rory's ambitions of being a journalist were unacceptable for a Huntzberger wife. So he set in motion a chain of events that would make her acceptable. And if she lost her dreams in the process, well she'd have billions of dollars and a prestigious name to make up for it. Small price to pay.

_Damn him._

Logan wanted to explain all this to Rory. He wanted to tell her that it was all a lie conceived by the Master of Deception, in order to give Logan what he wanted, and make him indebted to his father. He wanted to tell her… to make her _believe_ it. And he had started so many times, but he choked on the words.

He was afraid of losing her. Afraid that if she knew the truth, saw the cancer that was his family, she would want nothing more to do with him. He wasn't accustomed to being conflicted like this. Usually he took what he wanted, did what made him happy, and to hell with the consequences. But the price of keeping what he wanted was too high this time. He couldn't do that to her. He had to tell her. He had to give her her life back—even if it meant she'd be out of his.

_I'll make it up to you, I promise._

It was more than just Yale though. He needed to fix everything. He had so much to atone for, and there was no time like the present.

He kissed her forehead gently and his heart lurched as she sighed and snuggled deeper into her pillow, smiling softly. He rose from the bed, grabbing her cell phone off the bedside table and walked into the other room, shutting the door behind him.

The sun was sinking into the horizon, seeping in through the glass doors and bathing the room in scarlet. Logan scrolled through the contacts in Rory's phone until he found what he was looking for. He took a deep breath and pushed the send button. As it rang, his heart and mind raced, each trying to be the first to explode.

"Luke's," a harsh male voice came across the line.

"May I speak to Luke Danes please?" Logan hoped his voice didn't sound as shaky as it felt.

"You got 'im."

_Here goes._

"Mr. Danes, this is Logan Huntzberger. I know we've only met briefly before, and not on the best of terms, but I was hoping you could help me."

_Please don't hang up…please don't hang up…_

"Did something happen? Is Rory ok?" came the panic filled reply.

_Good job Huntz! Freak the man out why don't ya._

"Rory's not in any danger, Mr. Danes. But she's not ok. She hasn't been ok for awhile, and that's what I was hoping you could help me with."

"Help you with what?" Luke's tone was suspicious.

"She needs her Mother. It's killing her to not be able to talk to her and be with her. She cries. A lot. I'm really worried about her and—"

"If she's crying it's because of you! You've got a lot of nerve! You corrupted Rory! This whole situation never would have happened if it weren't for you and your limos and your alcohol and your friends and your father and the yacht stealing---" Luke interrupted.

_Ace really wasn't kidding about that ranting thing._

"Mr. Danes I know!" Logan was talking louder now interrupting Luke. "I know it's entirely my fault! I regret every horrible thing that's happened to Rory because of me. But I can't regret being with her because she means—is everything to me! I'm trying to make things right. I will do everything in my power to convince her to go back to Yale in the fall, and I think I have a pretty good chance. But Rory isn't doing well without contact with her mother, and I'm betting her mother isn't doing so well either. I'm also betting she wouldn't talk to me."

"Safe bet," Luke confirmed.

"Alright. So, I have a plan to get them speaking again. That's where you come in. Are you willing to help?"

There was silence on the other end of the line, and Logan was afraid Luke had hung up, but then he heard plates clinking in the background.

"Mr. Danes?" Logan asked quietly.

"Call me Luke." Came the gruff reply.

AN: Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Gilmore Girls…except the DVDs. And it wouldn't be worth your while to sue…trust me.

**A/N: **Wow!Thanks to everyone who read chapter 1, and double thanks to everyone who reviewed! Without further ado…here's chapter 2 in Rory's point of view. (teehee I rhymed!) Italics are Rory's thoughts.

**Chapter 2**

Rory's eyes felt like sandpaper, and her head was pounding.

_Note to self: Forcing someone to cry everyday for over a week would be a great new torture. _

As her heavy lids scraped open, she was surprised and disappointed to find the other side of the bed empty.

_Did he just leave? _She wondered.

Then she heard it; his unmistakable laugh muffled through the door. A tremor ran up her spine, and the corners of her mouth turned up just a little.

_I love that laugh of his. Who is he talking to?_

She stretched and rose from the bed, crossed the dark, shadow filled room and opened the door. Logan stood silhouetted by the last rays of the dying sun talking on his cell phone. He turned, caught her eye and flashed her one of his 1000 watt smiles.

Another tremor ran through her. This time, though, it was centered directly over her heart.

_God I love him! _She came to an abrupt halt._ Whoa! Where did that come from? I love him? I love Logan? _Her eyes, which a moment before had felt sleepy, swollen and at only half mast were suddenly as fully open as if she'd had a pot of coffee. _I love Logan. I LOVE Logan. I love LOGAN. Geez I sound like Rainman…def…def..definitely Logan. _She rolled it around in her head once more. _I am in love with Logan Huntzberger._ The sound of his voice startled her from her thoughts.

"Alright sounds good. Thanks Finn, you're a miracle worker. Tomorrow. Yeah, I will. Bye." He closed his cell phone and crossed over to her.

"Hey Ace, how ya feelin?" He said softly, running his hand up and down her arm.

She felt like a deer that had just run into a Jeep.

"Oh…ah..er..fine thanks. I'm… just fine. So. that was Finn?" She asked hoping to call attention to something other than her babbling.

"Yeah. Just some LDB business." Logan tuned his face away from her, looking sheepish and uncomfortable. Suddenly he grabbed her hand and led her to the sofa.

"Listen Rory, can we talk?"

She felt all the blood drain out of her face.

_Rory. He called me Rory. He hardly ever calls me Rory. Oh God! He's gonna break up with me! I'm a loser…a drop out, non-journalist loser and he's gonna break up with me! _She set her jaw and sat down. _Geez Gilmore! Get a hold of yourself! First Rainman now this…_

"Sure Logan, what's on your mind?."

Logan sat down on the coffee table facing her and sighed. He grabbed both her hands and held them loosely in his.

_He looks scared. Why does he look scared?_

"OK, I have a lot of things to say to you, and I need you to just listen and not interrupt me or argue with me—even if what I'm saying doesn't seem to make any sense or have anything to do with anything, I just need you to listen and really think about what I say. Ok?"

"Okaaaaay." She drew out the word in that 'you're talking crazy so I'm gonna humor you' way.

Logan gave her that little half cocked grin and said, "Just trust me Ace."

He looked deeply into her eyes, searching for God knows what before jumping up restlessly and pacing in front of her, running both hands through his hair. He glanced at her, caught her confused eyes following him, and squared his shoulders walking over and taking up his previous position in front of her.

"I've never been serious about a girl in my life. I've never done serious. My family knew this, my friends knew this, and I made sure you knew it too. I'd never had a girlfriend, never brought anyone home to meet the family…until you."

He paused then, and looked sadder and more discouraged than she'd ever seen him.

"Rory, I never meant for you to be hurt—"

She felt her eyes filling with tears.

_This really is happening. Which of the gods did I offend so much that I have this crappy love life? I mean the day—the very day that I discover I'm in love with this man is the day he wants out? This is such crap! Ok. Ok Gilmore you will get through this and you will not cry until he's gone. You can do this. You've been dumped before…at least this time there's no audience._

"—and it kills me that my father did this to you. Oh God don't cry! Please Ace. Rory he's not worth it. He's not worth your tears." With that he moved to sit next to her and drew her into his lap, cradling her.

_Who does he think I'm crying about? Has his ego gotten so large he's referring to himself in the third person?_

"Rory it's my fault you're hurting--"

_Ya think? Ladies and gentlemen the advantage of an Ivy League education._

"--And I can't stand it anymore--"

_Here it comes. _She squeezed her eyes tightly shut to try to prevent the tears she knew would come.

"--Rory you can't drop out of Yale."

_Huh? _Her eyes flew open and met Logan's piercing gaze.

"Huh?" she said.

"You promised you wouldn't interrupt. My father lied to you Rory. He told you a whopper. And it's all because of me. My family knew from the moment I walked through the door holding your hand that the status quo had changed. Suddenly, because of you, the possibility existed that they wouldn't be able to pick out the pedigreed trophy wife for me when the time came. And when I stormed out of the house with you, they saw their perfect little future going up in smoke, and me out of their control." He shifted her off his lap and began to pace, gesturing wildly.

Rory sat stunned watching him go, her panic easing a little more with each word. _Man, I think he could give Luke a run for his money._

"My father? Not so much a fan of things out of his control. So he did what was necessary to get control back. He apologized to you. He schmoozed you—"

_Hey! I was not schmoozed. I was wary and wily!_

"—He offered you the internship. He made it look like he was on our side---lured us into a false sense of security, and then he sucker punched you."

Rory suddenly found herself speaking before she could stop herself.

"But why Logan? What reason could he possible have to say that to me if it weren't true?"

"Because Rory, he knew I wanted you. That I was happy with you. Hell, maybe he even saw that I love you—"

_Loves me? He loves me? No wait he said his father thought he loved me. That's not the same thing….is it?_

"So he set about making you acceptable. If he could make the girl I love—"

_Ok, I'm pretty sure that time counts._ She gave Logan a smile that lit up the room.

"-- into a suitable Huntzberger bride, then it would just make me all the more malleable when the time came. So he took away your dream. I'll never forgive him for that, Rory, I swear I—er Ace? Why are you smiling at me like that?"

Rory stood up and walked over till she was right in front of a very confused Logan. She slid her hands up his chest and around his neck, snaking her fingers into his hair and looked into his eyes.

"You love me?" She tilted her head to the side and whispered, searching for confirmation.

_Oh man he really does. _It was there—unmistakably--darting around his hazel depths. Love.

Logan grinned. "Yeah, I do. I love you, Rory."

And she fell all over again.

Their lips met each other halfway, and they were alone in the universe. Space, time and matter all ceased to exist as they immersed themselves in this new emotion. When the need to breathe overcame them, they separated, smiling.

_I have never felt as much as I do right now. This is amazing._

"I love you too, Logan." Rory breathed.

Logan looked ecstatic. "You mean after all that---hearing about my family, it doesn't change how you feel?"

"Of course not. Why would it?"

"Well, I was afraid—I mean I just thought that after hearing it all, and what my father did to you, that you would just want to be free of all of it…and me."

_Aw poor guy!_

"Logan, you are amazing, and I love you. I'm not giving that up, no matter what your father does. 'The sins of the father shall not be revisited upon the son' and all that." She grinned. "Besides, I'm not entirely sure that your father _was _lying. He looked really sincere. I mean, maybe it was just convenient that it actually worked out for him that I'm no good. It's ok, it's not your fault."

She was unprepared for the violence of his reaction.

"Damn it Rory!" he exploded,

_Whoa what is this?_

"Don't you see? That's just what he wants you to think. He's a manipulator and a liar and he does it a million times a day every day. He's a pro." Logan took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, closing his eyes.

"Besides, you're forgetting one major point here. I happen to know you are one of the most talented journalists I've ever met, and as I have been forced to learn at my father's side since I could walk, if there's anyone else you can trust to see "it" in someone, it's me. And Ace, you've got "it"."

_That's so sweet. He's biased though._

"Logan, don't you think you might just be the teensiest bit biased?" She asked in a high pitched voice. She dropped her arms from around his neck and stared at her hot pink toenails.

Logan grasped her chin gently and tilted her face up; making sure her eyes met his before speaking.

"Rory. You. Are. A. Brilliant. Journalist." There was more determination in his voice than she had ever heard. "And I told you that even before we were involved. Remember?" He dropped a brief but sweet kiss on her lips.

_Hmm…that's right, he did. I had forgotten._

"So you'll think about it?" He asked stretching his arms around her waist.

_Couldn't hurt to weigh the pros and cons I suppose._

"I'll think about it." She said softly, raising her hands to his arms.

"Good. Now I am going to leave you, so that you can make one of your infamous pro/con lists—" He quirked his eyebrow at her and grinned.

Rory's mouth dropped open. _How did he know about those?_

"--Besides, I have lots to do to get ready for taking you away this weekend."

"Away? Where?" She asked when she had finally found her voice.

"Tsk, tsk, Ace." He wagged his finger at her, "You know better than to ask. Just a small LDB event. It'll help clear your head. I'll pick you up at 5:00 tomorrow evening, ok?" He kissed her breath away again before she could answer.

"Sure, why not." She grinned.

"Great! Alright, I'm off." One more kiss and he was striding across the room. Half way out the door he threw a parting shot over his shoulder, "Oh, and Ace…"

"Yeah?"

"Blindfold mandatory." And he was gone.

_Dirty. _She giggled, thought of her mother, and resolved not to cry.

**A/N: Well, there it is. I hope you like it. Please please please tell me what you think…good or bad. I crave reviews like a pregnant woman craves apples wink.****I have chapter three all planned out. It could possible be even longer than this chapter, will have a bit more humor in it, and will be in Luke's POV. You will finally find out exactly what Logan's plan is, I promise. **

**Now for the bad news, I have two weeks of classes left this semester. I have a project to finish, and a final to study for. I will update ASAP, but if you don't see it before Friday, don't look for it until after August 2nd.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Discalimer: **Once again, I do not own these characters, or anything concerning them…I'm just having a turn at making them dance…._Dance Burger Boy!_

**A/N:** Thanks so much for your wonderfully encouraging reviews, they mean so much to me, and really make me want to work to update faster…Keep em coming! Here are the answers to a couple questions….

**riotgirllina** The LDB event will be special…and a tiny bit eeeevil (Teehee). The suspense is over, though. I hope you enjoy it!

**Sophie** I don't know if we've ever heard Logan laugh in an episode or not, but I'm assuming that Rory has, and that being in love she likes the sound of it. Besides, let's be honest…what about that guy isn't sexy…I'm thinkin the laugh is too.

This chapter is in Luke's POV, and again, italics are his thoughts

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Luke was pretty sure this was the most dangerous thing he'd ever done.

_How in the world did I let that kid talk me into this? _He glanced over at the woman sitting on her couch wearing his ring on her finger. She was bouncing her foot along to the music playing in her headphones while tapping the fingers of her left hand restlessly on her thigh.

_Yep, that would be why._

He closed his toolbox and walked to where she was sitting. Bending down, he lifted one of the earphones away from her head and whispered in her ear.

"Lorelai, I'll be right back. I'm just gonna take Bert back out to my truck."

"Ok Hun." He kissed her ear before replacing the foam disk, earning him a semi-sad smile.

_I can't believe she hasn't even tried to peek. _He thought as he walked through the kitchen and out into the humidity of the evening.

He had told her he wanted to give her a surprise to celebrate their engagement, arguing that, as she had beaten him to the actual proposing, she owed it to him. And when the phrase 'I'm going to blindfold you and make special repairs to your house, while you wait for a surprise delivery' had failed to elicit even a half hearted '_dirty' _he resolved to go along with whatever this Logan character could come up with as long as it would get him his Lorelai back.

_Logan. Who names a kid Logan. Doesn't even sound like a real name. Punk._

As he tuned to head back into the house he heard the crunch of gravel and saw the headlights of an approaching car. He waited as it pulled in next to his truck and the driver exited. The two men nodded at each other silently, and then Logan moved around to open the passenger door. He helped Rory exit, and Luke watched as he bent and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and aimed a kiss at him which landed on his jaw.

In his mind, Luke saw a small doe eyed girl patiently waiting for the faeries to come out and play.

_She's so grown up all of a sudden. Where did the time go?_

Logan led her around the house, following Luke to the kitchen door. He guided her through the kitchen and sat her to the right of her mother on the couch. He stood behind her as he waited for Luke to take up his place behind Lorelai.

_Fasten your seatbelts..._

Looking at each other and nodding once again, the two brave men removed the blindfolds, and in Luke's case, the headphones.

Twin gasps echoed through the living room as the two women stared at each other, stunned. Then slowly two pair of eyes turned towards the men, who had moved around the couch to stand in front of them, and narrowed dangerously.

_Oh yeah…we're in trouble _

Logan broke the silence. "Ladies, welcome to your new and improved movie night," he said as, with a flourish, he removed the sheet covering the coffee table to reveal red vines, cookie dough, marshmallows, peanut butter, and all the other necessary staples

_Show off. I still can't believe I bought all that junk. Taylor has never looked more smug. That's right, I love my fiancée so much, I'm contributing to the rotting of her innards._

"As you can see you are well stocked—" He started to say.

"Logan I can't believe you would—"

"Luke how could you—"

_My turn…_He took a deep breath.

"Lorelai, Rory, we—"

Lorelai's eyebrow quirked up at the use of that particular pronoun. _Aw Geez,_ _I will NEVER live down the fact that I was in league with limo boy._

"_-_-know you don't want any interference in your relationship, and we tried to respect that, but you're at a standstill, you're stuck, and neither one of you is happy no matter how hard you try to hide it. The two of you have been freakishly linked for too long, and trying to quit cold turkey has taken its toll on both of you. We just want to help. And it won't kill you to hear us out, ok?"

The Gilmore Girls' only response was to set their jaws and stare coldly at their enemies.

Luke nodded and Logan took up his speech again.

"Ok, let's move right along to the new and improved movie night rules. Rule number one: Talking is allowed…..encouraged even. Rule number two: From the moment the first movie starts, you are only allowed to talk to each other. No phone calls, no visitors, and Luke and I have just become the strong, silent type."

Out of the corner of his eye Luke sized up his partner in crime. _Right. He'd have to avoid bathing for a few days to be considered "strong"---but whatever._

"Rule number three: Bathroom breaks will be no longer than 3 minutes long and no more than one each per hour. There will be no avoiding each other."

_Here comes the kicker…batten down the hatches for hurricane Lorelai! Man, her insane references are really starting to rub off on me._

Logan took a deep breath, looked both women in the eyes and continued, "Failure to abide by these rules will result in a complete unavailability of coffee for one month."

Both sets of eyes, in unison, narrowed to slits.

_Whew! This kid's got quite a pair on him, Of course they are in serious danger of being removed from his person in the very near future, but still…_

"You can't be everywhere, Logan. I'll just get coffee when you're not around…which I'm thinking is going to be _most of the time_,"Rory stated in a soft but deadly voice.

_Ouch! That's gotta hurt._

Logan grinned.

_He's grinning? OK there's brave and then there's stupid, does this guy have a death wish?_

"It won't matter Ace. There won't be any coffee to be had. If I put in one call to Colin, my _friends—"_ There was a strange emphasis on that word as he looked pointedly at Rory. Her eyes opened wide with the shock of recognition, and then she sighed, resigned to her fate.

_Huh. That's odd. It's awful early in the game for Rory to surrender like that._

"--will be buying, stealing, redirecting and hijacking every coffee bean, ground, and jar of instant in the state of Connecticut."

_Brings a whole new meaning to the phrase "Money talks, bullshit walks'._

Lorelai's jaw dropped. "You can't do that! That's impossible!"

"Impossible is relative." Rory grumbled quietly.

"Indeed," Logan said calmly.

Lorelai gasped. Her mouth moved as if trying to form words, but no sound came forth

_Well I'll be damned, she's speechless! He made_ _**Lorelai **speechless…he just might be worthy of Rory after all._

Suddenly, Lorelai seemed to get her second wind. She crossed her arms over her chest and grinned evilly.

"What's to stop us from attacking you with our ninja prowess, wresting your cell phone away from you and smashing it against the wall and then tying you up while we determine your not-so-happy fate?" She asked menacingly.

A wide smile broke out across Logan's face. "Finn."

_What's a Finn?_

"What's a Finn?" Lorelai echoed his thoughts. Rory just sighed again.

Logan chuckled. "There are no words to fully and completely define Finn. The relevant definition for tonight, however, is: my Australian friend whose sole purpose in life, until I tell him otherwise, is to hang around outside your house and listen for signs of me getting pummeled. Should he hear such unsavory noises, he's to run like hell and call Colin himself."

_This guy is reeeeally detail oriented. Now I understand why I had to make sure the neighbors knew to not call the cops._

"And you're supporting this?" She accused Luke

_Ok, time to step in before she tries the ninja prowess thing._

Luke moved forward and knelt on the floor between Lorelai and Rory. He took Rory's left hand and Lorelai's right hand in his and spoke quietly.

"Listen, I know this sounds crazy and cruel and not like anything I would ever be involved in willingly, but the two of you—you _are_ my family, and I would do anything, no matter how ridiculous, to secure your happiness. If you won't agree to this for yourselves, will you at least give it a try for me?"

They both relaxed slightly, and Rory wiped a stray tear from her eye. Lorelai gave him a somewhat watery look that spoke volumes, but also told him that he would, in some fashion, be paying for this in the not too distant future. Then she leaned past him and grabbed a red vine and tore a bite from it viciously. Rory, meanwhile had grabbed a marshmallow and was ripping it apart mercilessly.

Recognizing the signs of acceptance Logan pulled three jewel cases from his jacket pocket. "The discs are numbered. I'll put in the first one for you," He said.

Having done that, he followed Luke into the kitchen. The two men eyed each other warily before seating themselves shoulder to shoulder in front of the door.

"So. What, other than my threat, is keeping them from using the other doors to escape?" Logan asked, stretching out his legs in front of him and crossing his ankles.

"Jammed the locks," stated Luke, sitting with his arms hanging loosely over his upraised knees.

"Windows?"

"Tightened the screws on the locking mechanism with an electric screwdriver," came the gruff reply.

Logan grinned wryly and joked. "So basically, we're sitting in a big fire trap."

"Basically, yes," said Luke, adjusting his baseball cap and giving a small grin of his own.

"Good. Good." They both looked at each other and chuckled while shaking their heads.

"Guess we should settle in for the long haul. Could be more than six hours," Luke sighed.

_Six hours, a numb ass, and then paying for this for the rest of my life. Ah, the things we do for love._

"Nah, I doubt it. They should cave somewhere towards the end of the first movie," Logan said, yawning.

_I **so** don't want to know why he's tired this early in the evening…I seriously hope it's not for the same reason I am._ Thought Luke, yawning as well.

"You sound pretty confident," he said.

Logan just chuckled.

"Wait a minute, what movies did you pick , anyway?"

Logan just grinned wider and leaned back against the door, linking his hands behind his head.

_I think I'm starting to like this kid…_

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

**A/N: **The muse wouldn't let me rest till it was done, so here it is on Friday…late Friday, but nevertheless Friday. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is Lorelai's POV, and you will find out what movie they're watching >insert evil grin here

C'mon…**review**…ya know ya want to!


	4. Chapter 4

**Discalimer: **Once again, I do not own these characters, or anything concerning them…I also don't own the movie mentioned in this chapter. Or any characters from any other movies that I might mention. I just borrow everything, and return it later….eventually. I may hang on to Luke past the due date…..

**A/N:** Love the reviews! Glad you're all enjoying the humor. But I'm greedy! I want more…LOL. I considered saying that I wouldn't update until I got a certain number of reviews, but decided that even I, Princess Cliffhanger, could not be _that_ evil. You can show your gratitude by clicking the little blue button at the bottom. LOL

Ok, I changed the story summary because it didn't really fit anymore. I also changed the categories because, as much as I love the drama, I can't seem to hold back on the humor. And there really is more humor than romance. Ah well.

I have another little ficlet running around in my head that will be all romance…the sappy kind. It's a songfic using two of my favoritest, most sappiest songs from the 80s. I'll be starting it soon, but I wanted to get you this chapter first.

This chapter is in Lorelai's POV, italics are her thoughts. Items in **bold** are quoted from the movie.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

As hard as she was trying not to be, Lorelai was impressed.

_But you will pay, Darth Vader, for turning my Luke to the dark side. _

She sighed and snuck a peek at Rory out of the corner of her eye.

_Still, he must actually care about her to go to all this trouble. She looks tired. I wish…_

But there were too many things that she wished. So many, she couldn't even coherently finish the thought. She sighed again and turned her attention back to the movie, biting her lower lip with anxiety.

_I gotta hand it to him; he knows his stuff…_Steel Magnolias_, the ultimate in mother/daughter angst movies. You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll laugh while you cry…_

That's why Lorelai was so nervous. They were getting close to the end of the movie. The time was fast approaching when she would no longer be able to sit next to her daughter and keep up the stony façade. She had made it through the death scene by mentally going through her to do list for the Dragonfly.

_I really do have to remember to Call Tom about the banister. _She thought still trying to distract herself.

In the movie, the main characters had gathered around the gravesite. It was moments away from Sally Field's hysterical grief filled rant.

_And nobody does hysterical like Sally._

In years past when they had watched this movie, they mocked the hair and the accents, and Dolly Parton trying to give a manicure with two inch long nails. Then at the end, they would clutch each other and sob, hugging and relishing in their bond. And then they would mock each other for being so sappy. No matter how many times they watched it, the outcome was always the same. But that was before….

_What if she doesn't cry? If she cries, I can reach across all those miles and comfort her. I can wrap my arms around her and she'll be my little girl again. If she cries I'll know that not too much has changed…that as different as she is, and as distant as we've been, **WE** are essentially still ok, and we can pick up where we left off. But what if she doesn't cry? Uh oh…_

**I realize, as a woman, how lucky I am. I was there when that wonderful creature drifted into my life, and I was there when she drifted out. It was the most precious moment of my life.**

Lorelai braced herself, but the tears came anyway. _I didn't even make it to the rant part! _She tried to sneak another glance at Rory, but it was so blurry, she could only sense a vague shape. She turned her head fully and saw that Rory was looking at her with eyes filled with tears. There was perhaps a millisecond of hesitation before they were in each other's arms sobbing and talking all at once, movie totally forgotten.

_Oh thank you God! Thank you Luke! Thank you Logan! Crap! I'm indebted to Limo Boy!_

They started talking at the same time.

"Rory, I'm so sorry--"

"Mom, I'm really sorry--"

"—I was just so shocked—"

"—I was so confused—"

Suddenly they both stopped, giggled a little while wiping their tears. They shifted positions so they were facing each other, cross-legged on the couch.

"You first," they said in unison, which brought on another round of giggles.

Rory took a deep breath and began.

"I really am sorry. Things got so out of control, and I was so lost! I didn't want to be one of those career students taking classes forever because they can't decide what they want to be when they grow up. I just felt like I needed to--I don't know—to get out, get away. Everything familiar hurt. It was all a reminder of what I thought I couldn't be anymore—"

_Thought? Was that past tense accidental?_

"--And I totally manipulated Grandpa. I feel kinda bad about that—"

_I'll have to ask her later what the steps are to that. Sounds like a useful skill._

"--When I saw you outside the pool house, I just couldn't face you. You looked so disappointed and mad, and I just--was too raw. But the longer I waited, the more I didn't know what to say, and, well, here we are," She ended with another deep breath.

_Here we are. Back. Together. Talking. God, I missed this! _ She smiled at her daughter.

"Rory, I owe you an apology too. I came down too hard on you—"

_I pulled a full-on Emily is what I did. _She thought with a wince.

"—It was just such a shock. I was shocked and I was angry, that you were letting one conversation affect you so much. I never meant to say you couldn't live here. I really didn't! I was just searching for anything to try and—I don't know—blast you out of making this horrible decision and before I knew it the words were out of my mouth and it was too late to take it back. And I _was_ angry. Angry at my parents for backing out on me. Angry at Huntzberger for---well—existing. Angry at you for letting him get to you. But I realized that you are an adult, and you have the right to make your own decisions, no matter what my opinion is or what I think about them, and if I try to take that away from you I will be no better than my parents. And I didn't know what to say to you either." Lorelai raised her hands to wipe tears from her eyes as she finished speaking.

Rory Looked up at her mother and smiled then her eyes grew wide and she shouted.

"MOM!"

Lorelai jumped and almost fell off the couch._ Jesus, Mary, Joseph, and the camel!_

"Gah! What? Is there a spider?"

_I wonder if we can talk to the guys now that we're talking to each other…we need a spider killer._

Rory grabbed Lorelai's left hand and squealed, "What is this? Oh my God! Did Luke propose?"

_Oh that. Hmm…I've got more explaining to do I guess._

"Well, not exactly…" she hedged.

"Not exactly? What do you mean 'not exactly'? Is this, or is it not an engagement ring?" Asked Rory.

"Yes, it is, but—" Lorelai began.

"And is it on the third finger of your left hand?" Rory continued, interrupting.

"Yes, but—"

"And was it not placed there lovingly and solemnly by One Lucas Danes, Diner Owner Extraordinaire, Keeper of the Sacred Horoscope, Mr. Backwards Baseball Cap, himself?" she finished, crossing her arms over her chest.

_Mmmmmm. There's one of my favorite memories….probably shouldn't tell her where we were when he did the placing though…._

"Yeah, he sure did." Admitted Lorelai in a dreamy voice.

"Well?" Demanded Rory.

…_.and the look in his eyes as he slid it on my finger, if I hadn't been sure before, I would have been at that moment. And then what we did after…._She broke out of her reverie when she realized Rory was looking at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry, what was the question again?"

"MOTHER!" shouted Rory, exasperated.

"What? You got me started remembering…I was caught up in it…" Lorelai whined.

"Are ya back now?

"Yeah, I'm good. Now what were you asking?"

Rory sighed. "Did. Luke. Propose?"

"No, he didn't." Lorelai said.

_And he'll never let me forget it, either._ She sighed

"No? But, but you said—" Rory stammered.

"_I_ asked _Luke_ to marry _me_." Said Lorelai, emphasizing the important words.

"You--" Rory said, beginning to grin.

"Beat him to the punch, yes. And let me tell you, you have never seen a man so ecstatic and pissed off all at the same time." She giggled.

"But… when? How? You? Why? Rory was waving her arms in front of her.

"Is there a full sentence in your future, Hun?"

"Mom…" There was a warning in Rory's voice.

_This part could get a little sticky._

"'When' is right after seeing you at the pool house. I went to Luke's to vent and for some comfort."

Rory's head dropped to look at her toes. Lorelai waited until she looked up again to continue.

"'How'? I just blurted it out. I couldn't stop myself, and I didn't want to stop myself. It was right. The 'why' is the fascinating part. After I told Luke about—the situation—he went into this rant about how he could help me fix things. And it involved kidnapping and escorting you to classes every day and well you know how much I love ranting Luke—"

"As do we all." Rory interrupted, smiling.

"—exactly. And then it hit me. It has always been like this. Luke has always been there for us, no matter what. Even when he and I weren't getting along, I always knew if we ever really needed him, he'd be there in a heartbeat. And then I started thinking about what a shame it was that it took us so long to be together, how much time we'd wasted. And I was like 'You idiot! This is it…this is the guy! What are you waiting for?' And I proposed." She shrugged, and wiped a fresh set of tears from her cheeks.

Rory wiped her own moist cheeks. "What did he say?"

Lorelai laughed out loud. "Well, first he said 'What?' but then there was a very enthusiastic 'Yes!'"

"But what about your thing for proposals? The grand gestures?"

"Well, it turns out the proposal doesn't matter so much when it's _the_ guy. Plus it turns out the whole reason Luke hadn't proposed yet is that he was trying to come up with something to top the daisies, poor guy."

"Aw mom, I am so happy for you!"

"Yeah, me too."

They sat in silence for a minute.

_Well, in for a penny, in for a pound…_

"So, Logan, huh?" Lorelai aked.

"He loves me, Mom." It was Rory's turn to go dreamy, remembering the events of the previous afternoon.

_He told her he loves her? Mr. No Commitment?_

"Wow! He told you he loves you? What did you say?"

"I told him I love him too." Rory whispered.

"Honey, that's huge!"

"Yes, it is. And what's more, he _believes_ in me. He said what his father did had more to do with him than it did with me. He told me I'm too talented to quit, and made me promise I'd reconsider." Rory said softly.

_Is it possible that I misjudged him that badly? He got her to reconsider? I owe him bigger than I thought!_

"So you're—reconsidering then?" Lorelai said cautiously.

_Oh please, oh please, oh please…._

"No, I'm not." Came the firm reply.

_Oh noooooooo…_

"But you said—"

Rory took a deep breath. "I'm not considering anymore because I've decided—"

Lorelai's eyes were squeezed shut tightly_. Ok Ok Worst case scenarios….I'm going to live a life of leisure in the pool house. I'm going to become Logan's trophy wife. I'm going to join a band of Gypsies. I'm going to stalk David Letterman. I'm going to join the Navy. I'm going to…_

"I'm returning to Yale in the fall." Lorelai's eyes flew open to find Rory grinning at her evilly.

"You Beast! You did that on purpose! Oh God I almost had a heart attack! Don't ever do that to Mommy again, you wretched child!"

Rory was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. "You---deserved ----it. You---made----me drag---that ----whole---engagement---thing---out ---of ---you."

Lorelai was laughing now too_. She has a point. But she's back! My perfect Rory is back!_

Soon the laughter ended and they just sat in comfortable silence watching the movie credits scroll by. Suddenly Rory piped up.

"I wonder where Luke and Logan are. You'd think they'd be in here gloating by now."

Lorelai's brow furrowed. "Yeah, you're right."

_I hope Luke didn't do anything rash...like decapitate him._

They got up from the couch and strode into the kitchen arm in arm, only to stop short at the scene laid out before them.

Luke and Logan were sitting propped against the kitchen door, legs stretched out in front of them, crossed at the ankles, and arms crossed over their chests. Luke's hat was hung on the knob of a nearby drawer, and the two men had dozed off with their heads leaning together.

_Awwww…_ Lorelai's heart melted _He always looks so cute when he's sleeping. I really wore him out today. Dirty._

The two girls giggled softly.

"I have to get a picture of this." Lorelai gasped and reached into the drawer behind her for her camera.

"Ooh! We should post them all over town!" Rory said softly, clapping her hands softly as her mom snapped the picture.

Lorelai agreed. "Right! Cause what could be more embarrassing than this?"

They giggled some more, and then suddenly stopped and looked at each other wide-eyed, identical evil grins blossoming on their faces.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Pinky?" Rory intoned.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**A/N**: That's all for today, my lovelies. You'll have to tune in next time to see what the girls have done. In the mean time, ya know just to pass the time, why don't you tell me how evil I am in a review. Seriously I had a more difficult time writing this chapter. There was so much to be resolved, and I didn't want to leave anything out or rush it. I also had a harder time getting into Lorelai's head than any of the other characters, so I really would appreciate constructive criticism. Thanks!

All I have left is a final on Monday, so I should have time to write the next chapter this week and get it posted. I just have a few more pieces of the plot to work out. There's only one maybe two chapters left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** If I really owned this stuff, would I really be sharing this with you right now? No, I'd be making you wait till the middle of September, torturing you as Amy tortures us. LOL I own nothing.

**A/N: ** Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews! Yes, I know I'm evil and should be destroyed (bonus points if you can tell me what movie that's from) but I can't help it, it's in my nature….just ask my hubby. LOL

This chapter is in Logan's POV again since I feel he got gypped…his chapter was the shortest. As always, thoughts are in _italics._

This is my longest chapter yet…there was just no good place to split it into two, but I didn't figure you'd mind.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan was sore in places he didn't even know he had.

_Jeezus! Where am I? And why is my ass numb?_

He cracked his eyes open and took in the interior of the Gilmore kitchen.

_Ah yes, the plan._

There was an odd weight against his right side.

_Luke. He's heavier than he looks_

He tried straighten his neck to the upright position, but thought the better of it when an excruciating twinge streaked through his body at the slight movement.

_Shit! Oh crap, what time is it?_ He looked at his watch. _10PM! Shit! The guys are gonna kill me._

He fished around in his pocket for his cell phone trying to move as little as possible.

_Aha! Ok. Gotta move the neck to talk on the phone. One…two…three…._

He jerked his head up in one fell swoop, stifling the urge to scream like a little girl so that the only sound that came out was a very high pitched….

"Gaaah"

He dialed the number. It only rang once.

'It's about time you bloody bastard! Much longer and I was going to come and kick your arse myself!' Finn shouted.

"Sorry Finn, we fell asleep. You can stand down and go to phase two, and call Colin and let him know will you?" Logan whispered.

'At least tell me it worked!' Finn demanded.

"I have no idea. It's quiet, but that could be interpreted either way," sighed Logan

'Right. Well…good luck, Mate…you're gonna need it.'

"Don't I know it. Enjoy your reward, Finn, and thanks again for everything."

'What are friends for?' Laughed Finn as he hung up.

Logan went to close his cell phone when he noticed something odd.

_Why is there whipped cream on my cell phone? _As he was pondering this thought his hand went up to the back of his neck massaging it as he turned it this way and that. He froze as he faced Luke.

_Oh. My. God. _

He began to laugh. His whole body shook, and Luke began to stir.

"Whaa--" said a groggy Luke.

But Logan was still laughing too hard to speak.

"You--" He managed to force past his guffaws, pointing at Luke.

Luke opened his eyes and straightened his neck, producing a slightly more manly "Gaaaah" of his own. His hand was massaging his own neck as he turned his head toward Logan and began to speak in an irritated gravelly voice.

"What the hell is so fu--" Then just as suddenly, he was laughing as hard as Logan.

This broke through Logan's mirth.

_Wait a minute…why is he laughing? He's the one with a whipped cream beard and hat; complete with M&Ms and rainbow sprinkles and…._Realization hit and Logan's laughter died away. _NO! She wouldn't dare!_

Luke had stopped laughing as similar thoughts drifted through his mind, and they both reached up as if hypnotized and touched the tops of their heads, encountering a sticky, fluffy mess.

_She did._

They sat in disgruntled silence.

_Wait a minute…._

Logan looked up to find Luke staring at him with a bemused look on his face, which quickly blossomed into a grin.

_They did this…together. This was definitely a together thing, and they did it! We did it!_

Logan grinned back at Luke and then they both spoke…

"They're baaa-aack!" they trumpeted before resuming their laughter and trying to stand up.

_Ok, that was a little creepy…_

They were laughing even harder than before and slapping each other's backs, totally ignoring numb asses and sore, stiff muscles. Logan let loose with a rather loud "Whooooohooo!"

"Enjoying yourselves, boys?" came a low voice from the doorway.

_Uh oh._

The two men turned and faced the music.

_My God she's stunning…and all mine. Well, at least she was…._ Logan thought nervously as he spied Rory standing next to her mother, arms crossed over her chest.

_Why am I so intimidated? I wasn't this intimidated a few hours ago…maybe it's the whipped cream. It's hard to feel confident while wearing a top hat made of whipped cream. Well, here goes…_

"Ah, hey there A--" Rory's eyebrow quirked.

_Not an 'Ace' moment. Gotcha._

"—Ror--" Her head tilted to the side.

_Hmmm…maybe more trouble than I can handle this time._

"—Ma'am." He finished lamely, and thought he saw the ghost of a smile.

He heard Luke mumble from the side of his mouth, "Geez. You need to Man Up."

_Riiiiight easy for you to say….you got that whole 'I provide the coffee' thing going for you._

"Something you'd like to share with the class, Lucas?" Lorelai bit out.

_Somebody's in trouble…._ Logan ducked his head to hide his grin.

Luke looked up at her, startled, then squared his shoulders "Lorelai," he began in a firm voice, until _her _eyebrow quirked.

"We--" and the head tilt.

_You gotta love genetics._

"—that is—I—er—well--"

"Yes Lucas?" inquired Lorelai in a sweet voice. Too Sweet.

_Oh this is too good to pass up…_Logan glanced at Luke and then trying not to move his mouth said,

"Why don't _you_ just Man Up?"

This earned him the patented Luke Danes Death Glare. Logan shrugged and then froze as he heard Rory say,

"Logan, I think you and I should leave these two alone to talk."

_Meaning: We each want to bust your respective balls, but we are at least going to be considerate enough to do it in private._ He sighed and followed her up the stairs.

Halfway up the stairs he stopped. "Rory I--" He got no further as she turned back and gave him a look that said, in no uncertain terms, that he would be wise not to continue. She pulled him forward so he was walking in front of her and used his shoulders to guide him into the bathroom.

_Great! She's going to drown me in the bathtub like the butt-faced miscreant that I am._

She closed the door behind her, locked it, and pointed to the toilet.

_Trapped!_

"Sit," she commanded.

Logan sat and watched as she reached in the cabinet and got a washcloth. She filled the sink, testing the temperature carefully, and dunked the cloth. Squeezing it out, she stood in front of him, grasped his chin in her hand to tilt it up towards her, and began gently washing his face. As the rag became saturated with candy and cream she would turn, rinse it in the sink, squeeze it out and begin again. Logan's eyes drifted closed.

_Okaaay if this is punishment, count me in! Our kids will run wild with the lack of discipline though….WHOA! Kids? Who said anything about kids? Her kids will be gorgeous…those eyes….ack! There I go again! Hmmm…odd that it doesn't seem that scary though. Something to think about at a later date…children with my Lorelai…_

She captured his attention again as she let the water out of the sink. Having finished with his face, she used both hands to scoop the 'hat' from his head and dump it in the tub. She got a towel and wrapped it around his neck.

"Stand please," she said.

_At least I got a please this time…_

She guided him over in front of the sink and pushed on his shoulders to make him bend over. He heard the water turn on and out of the corner of his eye saw her hands cupping water and lifting it to his hair.

_Well….this feels nice….. _

His eyes drifted closed again, and he felt her fingertips begin to slowly massage the shampoo through his hair. He couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

_She is going to be the death of me yet…._

"You ok?" she asked softly, her lips right next to his ear.

_Oh God! Down boy! Now is not the time to get aroused…Danger Will Robinson!_

"MMhmm fine." He managed in a choked voice.

She finished washing and proceeded to rinse his hair. When she was finished, she brought the towel up over his head and helped him to straighten and then sit again on the toilet. She used the towel to dry his hair, standing in front of him, straddling his lap. Logan's eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and his jaw was clenched.

_She has to be doing this on purpose. Okay. Okay, I'm Okay. Think of horrible, unsexy things. Finn naked. Colin naked. Rory naked….ack no! That's not helping! Um Paris and Doyle…ok that worked._ He let out a sigh, just as Rory finished and threw the towel over her shoulder. She plopped down on his lap, facing him, while securing her fingers in his hair, cradling his head.

"What--" She kissed his eyes.

"—am I--" She kissed the tip of his nose.

"—going to do—" His jaw.

"—with you?" Finally his lips. Logan brought his right hand up to her neck to deepen the kiss while his other landed gently on her hip. The kiss was tender and loving and slow. They separated reluctantly, and he buried his face in her neck.

"Well, I'm good with what you've got going so far," he mumbled into her skin.

He felt her laugh.

_Laughing is good, I just may survive._

"I still can't believe you had the entire LDB poised and at the ready to deplete Connecticut of coffee." Rory said, shaking her head.

Logan shrugged. "Well, it was something we'd definitely never done before. They looked at it as a challenge," he grinned

Suddenly Rory's eyes went wide. "Oh my God, Logan! Where are they? You called them off, right? They aren't doing it now are they?" She was panicking.

_She can be soooo predictable sometimes…_

"Rory, relax. I called them off," he chuckled.

She still wasn't relaxed.

"But what if they decide to do it anyway? You know…cause it's a challenge and they've never done it….and…" Logan interrupted her.

"Seriously Ace. Let it go. They've all moved on to Phase Two."

"Phase Two?" She tilted her head.

Logan nodded. "A very large, very expensive, very alcoholic party…in Rio"

_Gonna cost me a fortune…worth every penny. _He thought, kissing her neck.

"Rio?" She laughed.

"MmmmHmmm." He continued his way up her neck, nibbling and kissing all the way.

_Mmmm definitely worth it…especially since she doesn't seem to be mad._

"Logan," she said in a serious tone, and sighed.

He stopped moving and sighed too. _Okaay, not out of the woods just yet._

"I need to know that you will let me handle my problems in my own way and in my own time. You can't always be the one to fix things."

_I can see her point, but this was different. _He drew his face away from her neck, seeking out her eyes.

"Now, that being said, what you pulled tonight was the most sneaky--"

_Definitely still in the woods… _His eyes closed and he flinched.

"—underhanded—"

…_.giant bear heading right for me…._

"—most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me." Logan opened his eyes in surprise to see Rory grinning at him.

"You--You're not mad?" Logan stuttered hesitantly.

_Maybe she should change her major to acting…little sneak!_

"Oh I _was_. I was livid. But, well, let's just say that things seem to have worked out for the best this time, and I have gotten sufficient revenge, not to mention how much I enjoyed seeing you squirm." She giggled.

_Hey!_

Logan was incensed. "I did not squirm!"

"Logan…you called me Ma'am." She quirked her eyebrow again.

"Well maybe I was a little…nervous--" Rory grinned at his admission.

_But I wasn't the only one….Mr. "Man Up" was pretty squirmy himself._

"--but I was no worse than Luke!" Rory laughed out loud and gave him a fast hard kiss on the lips.

"That's right you were just as manly as the other terrified male in the room…weren't you, baby," she said in a pouty baby talk voice.

_Mocked. I will be mocked for all time. For the rest of my life, she will never let me forget this. The rest of my life? Good God! Has the whipped cream seeped into my brain and made it go soft? Kids? And now the rest of my life? Still…it's not a **bad **idea; life would never be boring, and she…GAH! Stop it Huntzberger! Interesting…the thought of it doesn't make me want to bolt out of the bathroom leaving a Logan-shaped hole in the door. -- I think that's what makes it so scary._

To try and banish the thoughts from his head, he ran his fingers over her ribs, making her squirm and squeal.

"Who's squirming now, Ace?" He waited till she was gasping for breath before he stopped and kissed her cheek loudly.

She gave him a smile full of love before her face turned serious again.

"Logan, I really need you to promise that you won't ever pull anything like this again. I need to know that I can trust you to not arbitrarily interfere in my life just because _you_ don't think I'm handling things right."

Logan sighed. _This is not going to be pretty._

"I can't do that, Ace--" he began, and seeing Rory about to interrupt him he raised his finger to her lips to silence her.

"I can't just sit idly by and watch you in pain. I love you too much. Seeing you hurt hurts me…especially when there's something I can do about it." He saw her eyes soften a little.

"But I can promise you this: If you are ever _dealing_ with a problem, I won't interfere unless you ask for my help. Even if I think you're going about it in the wrong way." She nodded her head and tried to remove his hand from her mouth so she could speak, but he refused.

_And here I go taking my life into my own hands….again._

He looked deeply into her eyes. "That wasn't the case here. You _weren't_ dealing with it, Rory. You were ignoring it, and it was tearing you up inside. I saw a solution. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I just let you go on hurting and lost when I had a pretty good idea I could make it better? Now, I want _you_ to promise _me_ something: If you're ever in over your head, and can't find the answer on your own, promise me you'll come to me for help. We're a team, Ace." He whispered the last four words as he moved his hand away from her lips and kissed them gently.

As he pulled back, he saw tears glistening in her eyes, and one spilled over and ran down her cheek. He caught it with his lips and kissed his way up to her now closed eyes.

Rory let out a little moan and said in a shaky voice, "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

He smirked. "You can rail at God about that in the afterlife, Sweetheart. I still need your promise."

_I'm not gonna let her evade this one._

She sighed. "I promise."

"Good. Now we can move on to more pleasant things." He murmured leaning in for a kiss.

Just as their lips met, there were muffled voices and footsteps going past the bathroom door. Logan froze.

"Guess they're going to bed." Rory whispered against his mouth. "We should too."

_Bed? Here? With her mother and the lumberjack boyfriend upstairs…..uh…color me absent._

"Uh…Gee Ace, I think I'll just take off. Find a hotel nearby maybe. You and your Mom need some alone time anyway..."

Rory giggled and stood up, taking Logan's hand and leading him out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

"Mom and I had plenty of alone time while you and Luke were taking your little nap together—" she threw him a grin over her shoulder.

_Another thing I'll never live down._

"--we've mended the bridges. It's gonna be awhile before _all _the trust is back, but it's a start. It's just gonna take some time. It'll come easier once I move back in here.

_Thank God! She's leaving Richard and Emily's!_

As they reached the door to her bedroom, he balked, and she said. "Logan, it's fine. You're staying here. In my bed. With me. It's already been decided."

She walked into her room and pulled out a pair of pajamas to change into. Logan stood in the doorway, watching. As she began to undress, he swallowed visibly and turned to look nervously over his shoulder. Rory noticed and laughed again. Wearing only her bra and panties, she went over to him, pulled him inside, and shut the door.

"When did you become such a nervous Nelly?" she teased turning her back to remove her bra and pull her pajama top over her head.

_Ok, enough with the mocking already!_

He strode up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist just as she finished pulling on the pajama shorts.

"How can I not be nervous with such a beautiful woman standing before me in the moonlight? I swear, Ace, you're practically mythical," he whispered huskily in her ear and felt her shiver.

_Like a Siren._

"Logan," she breathed, tears clogging her throat.

_Tears? What did I do? _He turned her in his arms so she was facing him.

"Rory, Sweetheart, I didn't mean to--" he began. She stopped him with her lips. It was a soft kiss, wet with her tears, and over too quickly. She looked into his eyes.

"Logan—I—Thank you. Thank you so much…for everything. Yesterday, I felt like I had lost everything important…I thought I was even losing you--"

_How could she think that?….God and on top of everything else...poor baby! _He tightened his arms around her.

She smiled. "—but today…today you gave everything back to me; Yale—"

_She's going back to Yale! _His face lit up with a smile.

"—and my mom. And it's been such an emotional day, and then you stand there, obviously terrified of my family walking in on us—"

_Justifiably nervous…not terrified_.

"--and say such beautiful sweet things, and I just—I'm just so thankful for you and I love you so much and well—" she gestured toward her face. "—that apparently equals tears." She sighed.

_I don't even know what to say._

So he kissed her. He put everything he felt for her into that kiss; all the joy, love, admiration, pride…everything he had surged from his skin into hers, and when he reluctantly ended it, they were both shaking, and he could see in her shining eyes that she had felt every bit of it.

"Let's go to bed, Ace" he whispered guiding her over to the bed.

As she lay down on her side, he stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt. He climbed in behind her and pulled her as close as he could, his arm draped over her abdomen. She put her arm over his and played with his fingers idly as she often did before falling asleep.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" he asked her, yawning and placing a kiss on the back of her head.

"Oh not much is planned past walking to Luke's for breakfast." She said, and he could tell she was fighting back a giggle.

"Walk?" he said in disbelief.

"Yes city boy, walk. It's not that far, and it should be quite…scenic." And now she was not able to fight back the giggles.

"Oooookaaay." He replied, confused. "Ace, is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"I love you." She replied in the sweetest, most innocent voice.

"I love you too." He sighed. She giggled again.

_What the hell could be so funny?_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**A/N:** Yes, yes, another cliffhanger. You could probably figure this one out though, if you think about it. I hope nobody is disappointed that I didn't do a sex scene. I really just thought it was better as a tender moment…plus I'm not sure I'm up to that yet…this being my first fic.

Incidentally the whole "Man Up" thing came from an evening in the company of my family. My brother was teasing my sister's teenage son about being "whipped" by his girlfriend and told him he needed to "Man Up". Later, when my brother was telling a story about how he had… ahem "deferred" to his wife in making a decision, my nephew threw the words back at him. It was hilarious.

**I have considered doing a chapter on the interaction between Luke and Lorelai when Logan and Rory went upstairs. I have a nebulous idea of how it would go. Review and let me know whether you want it or whether you'd rather I just move on to the next morning. Whichever gets the most votes wins.**

Now, today is Friday. Human Disease final is Monday. I will be studying, so don't expect a new chapter until at least Wednesday or Thursday.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it…

Love to all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Gilmore Girls except the DVDs, and I don't currently have season 3 because my sister borrowed it, so there.

**A/N: Surprise! **I finished my final exam in record time (it was easier than I expected, or maybe the studying made it seem easy….hmmm), got home early, and invited the muse to descend, so you get your chapter waaay earlier than expected. How much do you love me?

Ok, the majority of you wanted to see the Luke/Lorelai interaction, so here you go. Again I want to thank you all for so much support for my first fic. I'm hoping to get over 100 reviews…that's my goal, won't you please help me?

Do you ever wonder if Amy or any of the actors ever read anything here? I think I would if I were them. I'd be interested to see what was going on…

Ok, it's **Luke's** turn again, _italics_ are his thoughts.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Luke stared intently after Rory and Logan as they left the room.

_They're going upstairs. Alone. I don't know whether to be worried about him, or threaten him with bodily injury..._

His thoughts were interrupted as a cold stream of water hit him in the side of the face.

_What the—_

"AAARGH" It was a very grunt-like yell that was pulled from his throat

"Sorry Luke, you just looked like you were getting a little hot under the collar there--" Lorelai giggled.

_Oh she is SO toast._

"Lorelai--" he growled, advancing panther-like towards her.

"—besides, you needed a shower anyway, what with the whipped cream and all--"

She began backing away, still with the sprayer aimed at Luke.

_She can't get far… _

She reached the end of her hose and got a panicked look on her face. "Luke, Hon, let's talk about this…"

_I think I'll continue to be the strong silent type…_

When he got about a foot away, she said, "Don't come any closer, I'm armed!"

_I can take her._

He grinned and made a move foreword. She sprayed him square in the face.

_Oh, she wants to play that way does she?_

He closed the distance between them in one long stride, grabbed both her hands and turned the sprayer towards her. The spray caught her right in her mouth, which was open in a wide, shocked smile.

"Luuggugguuukke," she gargled

_Revenge is a dish best served cold._

Then he lowered the sprayer so it was aimed down her shirt and simultaneously ducked his head so that the whipped cream that was still haphazardly stacked on the top of his head was being rubbed in her face.

All at once he pulled back completely, wresting the sprayer out of her hands, and leaving her cold, wet, sticky, and speechless.

"Wow, Lorelai, that is really a good look for you," Luke laughed.

_Everything is a good look for her._

"Wet?" Lorelai questioned in a sexy voice.

_God, yes!_

"No," He paused for a beat, and then smirked, "Silent."

"That's it!" She advanced toward him with lightening speed, and before he knew it, she was holding onto him with both hands and smearing sticky, wet kisses all over his face. They were both laughing and struggling… and then they were falling as their feet slipped on the wet floor.

"Oof!"

Luke landed on his butt, Lorelai on top of him, straddling his lap.

_I'll be feeling that tomorrow._

"Well that was fun," she said wryly.

"You only say that because you're on top," Luke grumbled.

"_Dirty_." They said together, and grinned.

_Yes! She really is back!_

"Luke," Lorelai was suddenly serious.

_Hmmm…I thought we were well past serious voice…._he sighed and looked into her eyes, startled to see them swimming with tears.

_What did I do now?_

"I—I want to thank you—for what you did tonight. You gave me my daughter back. I didn't know what I was going to do-- and you just--"

Luke put his fingers to her lips to stop her. "Shhhh, Lorelai—fixing things, helping you--this is what I'm here for--" he raised her left hand to his lips and kissed the ring he had placed there, "Forever."

_And longer, God willing._

She sniffled. "Have I told you that you are the perfect man?"

"Not lately." He smiled one of those rare, true smiles.

"Well, you are, and I love you."

"I love you too, Lorelai."

He leaned in to kiss her, and was amazed again at how it was always new and exciting. He knew, no matter how long they were together, kissing Lorelai would never be average or boring.

When they separated, their skin made a sticky, crinkly sound and Lorelai wrinkled up her nose.

"We should probably clean up this mess." Luke said, getting up and helping her to her feet.

Lorelai retrieved towels from the laundry room and they mopped up the floor in comfortable silence.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder as she mopped up the last spot. "I should probably get going. I'll take Logan with me; he can sleep in Jess's old bed."

"You--are staying here, with me," she said seductively, turning out of his arms and guiding him out of the kitchen.

_Riiight like **that's** going to happen with Rory downstairs._

"But Logan--"

"Logan will be fine. Rory will take care of him." Lorelai interrupted, leading him up the stairs.

_That's what I'm afraid of._

"She's gonna make the couch up for him then?" He asked hopefully.

"Luke--" They passed the bathroom door.

_It's awfully quiet in there…_

"I tell you, that is one comfortable couch you have there, Lorelai."

"Luke--"

"He'll be nice and comfy." He assured, as Lorelai pulled him into her bedroom and shut the door.

_Until you're asleep and I go down and beat the snot out of him, of course. _

"Luke!" Lorelai interrupted forcefully, "Logan is staying here. _With_ Rory."

"And you're ok with this?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I am," she said defiantly.

Just then they heard the bathroom door open and muffled footsteps and voices descending the stairs. Luke made a move toward the bedroom door, but Lorelai threw her body in front of it, arms spread across.

"Lorelai!" he said exasperated, "How can you let them go down there _knowing_ what he's going to _do_ to her?"

_I think I'm having a heart attack_

"You slept with him. Why shouldn't she?"

"That's not even funny. Now move," he bit out, glaring at her.

_I have to kill him. It's nothing personal. I just do._

"No, Luke, it's not funny, and I'm not moving. I know you love her and want to protect her, but she's not a little girl anymore. She's gonna be 21 in a few months. I almost lost her because I tried to make her decisions for her. I'm not making the same mistake twice, and I won't let you make it either. She is a grown woman, and we have to respect her choices."

As Lorelai finished speaking Luke hung his head. He moved forward until his lowered head was resting on her shoulder. His arms hung limply at his sides in defeat.

_I hate it when she's right._

"I'm sorry," he mumbled into her shirt. Her arms came around him and tangled in his still sticky hair. "I just don't want her to be hurt."

"I know, Hon," she whispered, drawing his head up and looking into his eyes, "and I absolutely love you for that. Rory does too. Believe me." She kissed his lips softly.

_These Girls are going to be the death of me._

He put his arms around her and sighed. "Do you think he's her prince?" He whispered hesitantly in her ear.

_Listen to me, I'm such a sap. She's turned me into a sap. _He felt Lorelai's smile against his cheek.

"I have high hopes for him, but that's for them to decide."

They held each other in silence for a few minutes, comfortable.

_God I love this woman. My Lorelai. _

"Well," Lorelai said suddenly, "I hate to break up this moment we're having here, but if this stuff dries on us we'll be stuck like this permanently. What do you say we go make use of the newly vacated bathroom?" She waggled her eyebrows at him and grinned.

_Ooooh no, not with them down there!_

"Ok, you go first," he said as she opened the bedroom door.

"We'll go together," she replied firmly, leading him into the hallway.

"Lorelai, do you really think that's a good idea. Rory--" he began.

"—Is probably so busy making enough noise of her own that she won't even know we're here," she teased dragging him forcefully into the bathroom and locking the door.

"Aw Geez!" he growled.

_Heart attack number two ladies and gentlemen._

"Besides," she continued, kissing his jaw and beginning to undress him, "It would take too long to shower separately--"

_Good point._

"—and we need to get to bed. Big day tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" he asked, giving in and lifting her shirt over her head.

"We're going to see the sights of Stars Hollow," she smiled beguilingly up at him.

"Lorelai, I grew up here, what sights could there possibly be for me to see?" He grumbled, kissing her neck and backing her towards the tub.

"Oh you'd be surprised," she giggled.

_Uh oh._

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**A/N: **I am truly sorry to all of you who wanted to see Luke squirm more; it just didn't want to come out that way. I think this is much more of a Luke/Lorelai-y situation anyway, and if I had tried to make it go the other way, I think it would have ended up being too much like the Rory/Logan interaction, and that wouldn't have been any fun, now would it?

I know Luke may seem a little OOC, but we know he has a playful side, we've seen glimpses of it, and we got the best idea of his thoughts about Rory and men in _Pippi Virgin_, so I don't think I'm too far off the mark. At least I hope not. Let me know. **Review!**

There will be at least two more chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **If the previous six weren't enough…well then, just go ahead and sue me. ;)

**A/N:** Well, here we are again. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, especially those of you who have reviewed every single chapter. It means so much!

The first chapter of the JavaJunkie song fic I mentioned a few days ago is up. It's called **A Little Clarity**. Please go check it out and let me know what you think.

Now, I know what you're thinking: "How could she leave us to squirm wondering about _this_ fic and go off and write a _new_ one?" And I completely understand. I do. But the other one was rattling around in my head and getting in the way of this chapter! I had to get it out! You understand, don't you? Of course you do, you're wonderful! ;)

I bumped the rating up to M just to be on the safe side….

This chapter will be in Rory's point of view. Thoughts in _italics._

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Rory woke up feeling better than she had in weeks.

_I'm Home. _She thought, smiling and snuggling deeper into Logan. _And I smell coffee!_

As soon as she moved, she felt his arms tighten around her, and then his lips brushed her shoulder, her neck, her ear.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispered, sending shivers down her spine.

_There is no better way on the planet to wake up than that._

She rolled over to face him. "How long have you been awake?"

_Mmm…gorgeous. It is **so** not fair that he can look this perfect first thing in the morning._

"Not long," he replied, before leaning in to steal her breath away with a kiss.

She pulled away, sensing trouble. "Logan,"

"Hmmmmm?" was the only reply he was capable of , as his mouth and tongue were busy licking and nibbling their way down her neck, over her collar bone and farther, and his right hand was inching its way up under her pajama top, stopping to tease the soft skin of her stomach before continuing its journey north.

_God if I don't stop him now, I never will._

"Logan," she tried again, "you have to stop."

"Hmmmm?" Was all she got again, as his other hand slid across her rump and squeezed.

_Oh God._

"Logan if you don't stop now, I won't want you to….please," she pleaded.

He looked up at her through hooded eyes and grinned cockily. "That's the general idea, Ace." He whispered against her lips. His right hand had reached the valley between her breasts, and slowly slid over until her left breast was nestled in his palm. She gasped and her head fell back as her eyes closed involuntarily.

_Pull yourself together, Gilmore! Concentrate!_

"Logan," she said firmly, grasping his wrist and holding it away from her body, "we have to stop."

He looked at her, confused and a little hurt. "What's the problem?" he sighed.

_Aw…I don't wanna hurt his feelings…_

She dropped a quick kiss on his lips and grinned. "The problem, dear heart, is that you, wonderful as you are, are not exactly quiet when you are…shall we say…excited." She waggled her eyebrows at him making him laugh.

_God even his laugh is sexy…why did I stop him again? _

"You've never complained before," he said beginning to kiss her neck again.

_Think unsexy thoughts… ugh…ugh…drawing a blank...Paris and Doyle…Ok, that did it…ew._

"I'm not complaining now, but I like all your appendages right where they are."

"M'still not seeing the problem. Although, I could think of new locations for a few of them," she could feel his grin as he mumbled against her skin.

She sighed. _He's so cute when he's oblivious._

"Take a deep breath," She ordered, pushing him away from her slightly.

He complied.

"What do you smell?"

"You," he leaned in, trying to finish what he had started, but she pushed him away again.

_One track mind…_

"Besides me," she sighed.

"Ummm…coffee," his eyes narrowed, "Wait a minute, you're rejecting me in favor of coffee?" He asked incredulously.

_Ahhh the ego…_

"Never!" She punctuated the vehement reply with a kiss, "But we already established your inability to be quiet, and around here Luke is generally the one who makes the coffee, and the kitchen is right on the other side of that rather flimsy door, so….."

Before she could finish Logan had flown off the bed and was sliding his pants on, seemingly in one motion.

_Well that was impressive!_

"_Luke_ is out there?" he hissed.

Rory couldn't help herself, she laughed. "Um, yeah."

"Why didn't you say so?" He grabbed his shirt off the floor and jerked his arms through it.

_Oh this is too much fun!_

"Well, I was trying to, but you _were _being rather distracting…" she retorted indignantly, still grinning.

He stopped buttoning his shirt and glared at her. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he growled.

_You bet._

"Why—yes, yes I am…" she giggled and got out of bed, pulling her robe on.

_And anticipating telling Colin and Finn all about it…_

"Where's all that Life and Death Brigade bravery?" she asked.

Logan grimaced. "It's wondering if there's any way I can avoid facing the man who looks upon you as his daughter, after I've spent the night with you. Alone. In _your_ bed. Doing, as far as he's concerned, 'God knows what'"

"It'll be fine," she assured him.

"Easy for you to say," he mumbled.

She walked over to him. "Are you ready to go out there?" she asked in a mock serious voice, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"That's not funny." Logan pouted as she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door.

_Oh yes it was._

Luke was standing at the sink as they entered the kitchen.

"Morning Luke," chirped Rory.

"Morning, Rory. Coffee?" replied Luke, all the while glaring at Logan.

_First things first._

"In a minute," she said. Crossing over to stand in front of him, she stretched up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Luke." She said, wrapping her arms around his middle and giving him a hug. She felt his arms come hesitantly around her, and he leaned down and kissed her on the head and laid his cheek there for a moment, while rubbing her back.

"Anytime, Rory. Anytime." Luke choked out.

She pulled out of the hug, eyes moist, and sent a beaming smile up at him. She was shocked to see that his eyes were none too dry.

_I guess this means as much to him as it does to me…._

"Hey! Don't you have your own man? Paws off mine!" said Lorelai, from the doorway, wiping away tears of her own.

"Aw Geez, Lorelai!" said Luke, surreptitiously wiping his eyes.

Rory laughed and looked at Logan, who was smiling at the scene.

She started to walk over to the coffee maker—

_Oh! How could I forget!_

--and then spun around back to Luke and popped up to give him a kiss on the other cheek.

_Just when I thought it wasn't possible for him to turn any redder… _she giggled.

"I almost forgot! Congratulations! I hear Mom is finally gonna make an honest man outta ya!" Rory patted his shoulder, and then turned once again to head for the coffee.

_And I'll officially have a father I can count on…_

Lorelai laughed and Luke spouted another "Aw Geez!"

As Rory turned, coffee in hand, she saw Logan heading toward Luke.

_My, my, looks like pants inspire courage._

"Congratulations, Luke," Logan offered, smiling and stuck out his hand.

Luke took the hand that was offered and glared at the owner. The two men clasped hands for longer than necessary, and one could almost get the impression that a contest was going on. One would be correct.

_Much more of this and we'll all die of testosterone poisoning. _ Rory looked at Lorelai, and Lorelai looked at Rory. They both shrugged and sighed.

Abruptly, Luke and Logan pumped their hands once in the air and let go, and with a slight upwards curvature of his lips, Luke said, "Thanks."

_Interesting…I do believe some silent negotiating went on there…Men should be studied…_

"Well, now that we've all greeted the day, I'd say it's time that you two got yourselves showered and ready to go!" said Lorelai.

"Right. Logan, you can shower first. Go ahead up to the bathroom, and I'll go out to the car and get your bag and bring it up to you." Rory grinned.

"I can get my own bag, Ace," Logan said dubiously.

_Oh no you can't!_

"No!" Lorelai and Rory said in unison. Both men raised their eyebrows.

"It's part of the Gilmore rules…." Rory started and trailed off

_What rule exactly? All the rules are against manual labor….crap._

"If you reunite the Gilmore girls, you don't carry your own luggage!" Lorelai shouted triumphantly.

_Nice save, Mom!_

"That's right!" Rory piped in and spun to walk out the front door.

"Uh Rory…" Luke jerked his thumb at the kitchen door. "You're gonna have to use this door." He muttered, looking at his shoes and adjusting the cap on his head.

"Why--" Lorelai started.

"I—uh—jammed the locks in all the doors but this one," he finished.

_I suppose that explains why they were sleeping in front of it. Their deviousness knows no bounds. I will have to watch Luke a lot more closely from now on…_

"Hunh." Rory acknowledged, walking through the kitchen to the only working door, her eyes never leaving Luke.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Half an hour later, everyone was ready to go. They set out through the kitchen door. Luke had tried to convince Lorelai to let him fix the locks before they left, but she talked him out of it

"It's much more secure this way." She argued.

"Yeah, very safe," assured Rory as they walked around the house.

_Time for the unveiling…_

"You guys having an election soon or something?" Logan asked as they walked through the yard toward the road. Luke and Logan were walking side by side, while the girls hung back a little.

Luke's head snapped up. "No, why?"

Logan scratched his head. "Then what's with all the signs?"

The girls giggled.

"What do they even have on them?" Luke said, squinting as they approached one of the many signs in Babbette's yard.

Rory and Lorelai stopped walking as they neared the front porch steps.

_Plenty of running room…_

The girls saw the men jump as if startled when they got close enough to see that what was on the signs was, in fact, an 8x10, full color photo of themselves asleep on the kitchen floor and decorated with whipped cream. Underneath the picture was a message in bold blue script:

**To the two _sweetest_ men in the world, Luke and Logan:**

**Thanks for everything!**

**Love, **

**Lorelai & Rory**

"Lorelai--"

"Rory--"

Both men roared at the same time. They turned in time to see their respective women fleeing around the house. Grinning at each other, Luke and Logan took off in opposite directions to trap the girls between them.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Finally on their way to the diner, the couples were holding hands. Luke and Lorelai were walking slightly behind Rory and Logan.

The signs were everywhere, in every yard, all over town.

"How did you do this? You never left the house!" Logan exclaimed, shaking his head.

"It's amazing what you can do with a modem and a phone." Rory answered.

…_and a guy who has no life…_

"But who did all the work?" asked Logan.

"Oh, well—we called Kirk--" Rory giggled.

"Unbelievable…" muttered Luke from behind them.

Rory continued, grinning. "—and explained to him that we needed to hire him as a runner. He agreed, so we sent him on his way to Hartford. Then I called the Kinkos in Hartford, e-mailed them the picture, and placed our order, using your credit card--" she pointed to Logan.

"Mine?"

Rory nodded.

"I paid for my own humiliation?" he gasped.

"And mine," Luke chimed in from behind them. "Thanks, by the way."

"Don't mention it," Logan threw back.

Rory nodded. "I thought it fitting."

"Indeed. I underestimated you, Ace. It will never happen again. In fact I--" he stopped right in the middle of the road, his jaw hanging open.

Seeing the look on his face Rory thought_, Kirk deserves a bonus._

Luke came around Logan's right side. "What's the hold up?"

Logan could do nothing but point. Luke turned his eyes toward the town square and his jaw, too, became unhinged.

In the window of every store in town, there was at least one movie-size poster—Patty's place had three—and the lawn signs were all over too. But the kicker—the kicker was the gazebo. Every side of the gazebo, except for the entrance, sported a ten foot banner—all with the same picture and message.

The girls walked past, the still very stunned, Luke and Logan. As they passed, they heard Logan say, "We did _want_ them to reconcile right?"

Luke sighed, "Yup."

"Why was that again?"

"I'm having trouble remembering…"

_Silly boys. _Rory linked her arm through her mother's and strolled into the diner.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

After they finished breakfast, the four sat in the diner talking, and soon the conversation turned to wedding plans.

"Luke, you're going to _have_ to choose two attendants," Lorelai whined, "I have to have Rory as my Maid of Honor, and Sookie as a bride's maid, so that means you have to have two too."

"Two? I'm gonna have a hard enough time finding one! Lorelai please…let's just fly to Vegas or something," he begged.

"No! No way Lucas Danes! I have waited too long for this. I am not flying to Vegas for some—Star Trek theme wedding--"

Rory giggled and Logan chuckled. They continued to watch the conversation as if it were a tennis match.

_Better than TV._

"Aw Geez, not that again!" Luke interrupted.

"I am having a traditional wedding, under _our _chuppah, in our town, with me in a beautiful gown, and you in a tux--"

_Ooooh the big guns…_

"A tux?" Luke whined, "Oh come on Lorelai--"

"--with tails--"

_And the hits just keep on coming…_

"No," stated Luke adamantly, "Lorelai, I absolutely draw the line at tails. No tails! I refuse to look like a penguin!"

_Doesn't he realize if he doesn't stop ranting, she'll add in gloves, a top hat, and a cane?_

Logan jumped in "Aw come on, Luke. Give the lady what she wants. Tails aren't all that bad. Besides…penguins are real crowd pleasers."

Luke sent him a death glare. Then, to the confusion of his companions, he grinned and sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

_Uh oh._

"I'm glad you feel that way, Logan, since you just volunteered to be my best man."

Three jaws dropped simultaneously.

_He can't really be serious…can he?_

"Are you serious?" Rory choked out finally.

"You bet. He can be my best man, and Jackson can be the other groomsman. A tux oughta be an improvement over what he wore to his own wedding, so he shouldn't have any complaints, and Logan here--" he jerked his chin at a shocked Logan

"--just said he doesn't mind 'em, so why not?"

_Why not…ok…but will Logan go for it. Oooh if he turns him down, this could be bad…_

Logan looked Luke straight in the eyes, smiled, and said, "I'd be honored."

"Good." Luke smiled back.

_I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship._ Rory thought as she and Lorelai smiled at each other, amazed.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**A/N: **Whew! Well there was just no way to make that chapter shorter! I hope you enjoyed it. The last chapter will be a kind of epilogue to wrap things up. It will take place at or during the reception of Luke and Lorelai's wedding. I still have at least one more surprise planned, so don't give up on me…and as always, **Review Review Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls blah, blah, blah.

**A/N:** Ok…I hope you guys aren't going to be upset, or think I'm jerking you around or anything, but it turns out that this **will not** be the final chapter of this fic.

I realized as I began this chapter that things needed a little more setup than I thought, and also there were a few more things I could include (I had a _scathingly _brilliant idea…and if anyone can name the movie _that_ line is from, they have my undying respect forever, and I'll share Luke if I ever get him), so….I don't know how many more chapters there will be. We'll just ride this out together and see where we end up, shall we?

We're fluffy and a little angst-y as we move toward the end…hope no one minds…

I appreciate all your reviews, you guys Rock! But I do have to give a little shout out to **EvenAngelsFall22. **Your detailed reviews really make my day…oh and by the way, _Get back to work!_ I'm waiting for your Operation: Win Lorelai update, Missy. ;)

This chapter will be in Lorelai's point of view. Thoughts in _italics._

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Lorelai was feeling sneaky.

_C'mon Viv, it's you and me, work with me here._

She crept carefully down the stairs, and past Rory's closed bedroom door.

_Just a little further and we'll be home free!_

At that moment she stumbled and a distinct _swish_ was heard. Lorelai froze.

_Viv, you're such a traitor, I never would have believed it of you…_

"Mo-om" Rory sing-songed from her bedroom.

_Maybe if I don't answer, she'll think it was her imagination._

She heard Rory's doorknob begin to turn.

_Ah Fate, you are a fickle friend…_

She grabbed the lampshade from the lamp on the table and stuck it on her head. From under the rim of the shade she could see a foot, covered in a striped sock, tapping impatiently on the floor.

"Nobody here but us lamps," Lorelai said, lifting the edge of the shade further to see her daughter smirking at her. In the three and a half months since Rory had moved back home, things had pretty much gotten back to normal.

_Oh I am **so** never living this down… _

"Mom, this has got to stop, this is the fourth time this week!"

_She just doesn't understand about you and me, Viv._

"I know Rory, I can't help it," Lorelai whined "See, it's not my fault this time…it was Viv! She's tired of just hanging around all the time and she convinced me that we should make a break for it. I told her it wasn't a good idea. I tried to talk her out of it. 'Viv," I said, 'it'll never work. Rory will catch us and mock us and'—well you did and here we are--"

Rory held up a hand to stop the tirade. "You named your wedding dress Viv?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Short for Vivian, like in Pretty Woman--cause she's so pretty."

"Of course, it all makes sense now." Rory rolled her eyes. She stepped forward and removed the lampshade from her mother's head. "And where were you and Viv headed--another excursion to the Chuppah?" She asked knowingly.

Lorelai looked sheepish. "Just for a minute…"

"Lorelai Gilmore, what if Luke had come by and seen you?" Rory demanded.

"Luke is all the way at the diner, and the Chuppah can't be seen from the front of the house, so it's perfectly safe. Besides, what are the chances that Luke would come here--"

They heard the front door open and the gruff voice of a certain diner owner, "Lorelai--"

_And the fates conspire against me yet again…_

"Red Alert!" Rory screamed as Lorelai bustled past her into Rory's room. "Luke, don't move."

"Again?" he groaned, but the girls could tell from his voice he was grinning.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" Lorelai shouted from Rory's room.

_It's the middle of the day…shouldn't he be doing diner-y things?_

"I brought lunch," he shouted back.

Rory walked into the entryway to see Luke was holding a large brown paper sack. They grinned at each other.

"This is the second time this week," Luke said.

"That _you've_ caught her," Rory replied. Luke's eyebrows shot up and his grin got a little wider.

Rory sighed. "Just you stop looking so smug, mister, and assume the position."

Luke turned and faced the corner by the door hinges, and Rory grabbed a sweater from the coat rack and draped it over his head. Standing over him to make sure he didn't peek, she shouted, "All clear, Mom!"

Lorelai ran through and up the stairs, her dress _swish-swish_ing all the way.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Lorelai hung the dress back up on its hanger and smoothed it, lovingly, with her hands.

_Four more weeks, Viv, four more weeks._

She threw on some jeans and a t-shirt and bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen. Rory and Luke had their heads leaned in close together and were whispering conspiratorially. They jerked apart when she entered the room and began speaking in normal volumes.

_Well, well, well…what do we have here? Secrets…_

S-So…er Rory…everything all set for Yale? Luke stammered.

_Real smooth, Danes…not buying it._

"Um…yeah, yeah, all set," began Rory awkwardly, "Grandpa pulled quite a few strings to get me re-enrolled in time for fall semester."

_Ah yes, Yale. Definitely Top Secret stuff…_

"Yes, well who better than the Puppet Master to pull strings….what's going on with you two?" demanded Lorelai, crossing her arms over her chest.

Two pair of overly innocent eyes looked up at her.

"Who us?" said Rory, batting her eyelashes.

"Nothing at all Lorelai," said Luke.

_Riiiiight…_

"Mmmhmm, ok, whatever. You two have your little secrets. So, diner man, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, Logan called and said he had found the perfect place to get our tuxes, so I said I'd meet him here. And I brought lunch…and pie."

_What a man! _

Lorelai plopped down in his lap. "I knew I was marrying you for a reason," she said, smiling.

"And is that the only reason?" Luke looked deeply into her eyes.

_Oh wow…too many reasons to count, but that look is high up there on the list._

She smiled seductively. "Well, there are a few others," she whispered as they continued to gaze at each other.

"And on that note, I'm going to go outside and wait for Logan," said Rory, grabbing a cheeseburger and heading for the front door.

_Alone at last._

Their lips met, and for awhile, lunch was forgotten.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Later they sat sharing a piece of apple pie. Lorelai began to get fidgety and nervous.

_I have to ask. It's his wedding too._

"Luke," she began, speaking softly.

"Mmm?" he didn't look up from the pie.

"You know, I love my chuppah."

_The chuppah that **you** built me…_

"Mmhmm," he grunted again, still not looking up.

"And I think it's the perfect place to get married. After all Sookie and Jackson used it, and they loved it, and they're still married, and--"

Luke dropped his fork and looked up at her. "Lorelai, where _exactly_ are you going with this?" he interrupted, sounding frustrated.

_This is what I was afraid of._

She looked down at her hands fidgeting in her lap. "Luke, I love the chuppah, but as much as I love it, we don't have to use it."

When, after a moment, he didn't speak, she raised her head to look at him and saw on his face shock and a little hurt. "You don't want to use the chuppah?" he asked quietly.

_Ugh…stupid, stupid me…Okay Lorelai fix this._

She reached out and took Luke's hand in both of hers. "Luke, I _absolutely_ want to marry you under that chuppah, it would be a dream come true, but--"

Luke looked confused, "Then why--"

"—_But _I would marry you _anywhere,_ _anytime_, and I completely understand if _you_ don't want to use the chuppah--" she looked down at their joined hands. "--because you made it for me when I was engaged to Max."

Luke sighed and looked at the floor. He stood up, still holding her hand, and walked toward the kitchen door. "Lorelai, I need to show you something."

He led her out the door, and to the item in question. He sighed again. "Lorelai, what I'm about to tell you and show you, I'm not real proud of, and I just hope that you'll understand and not be upset."

_Upset? What would I have to be upset about?_

He began to pace. "When I built you this chuppah, I thought that my chance was over, that I had missed it, and I was angry. I was angry at myself for not acting sooner. I was angry at you for—I don't know—for not really seeing me, I guess, and I was angry at Max for saying and doing all the things that I wanted to say and do with you." He stopped and searched her face. "I thought I'd lost you forever."

_I still don't understand why I never saw it…ok, that's not true, I saw it, sometimes, but it scared the bejeezus outta me so I ignored it._

He paced some more. "I started building this partly because I felt guilty for being so angry, and partly because I wanted to give you something, something beautiful, so that at least you'd know I cared in some way. I didn't have what it took to come to you and tell you how I felt. I just couldn't…it wouldn't be fair to you. You had made your choice, and I had to respect that. You were going to belong to _him_, but I needed _something_. I needed it to be acknowledged in some way--recorded; so that it was real…it couldn't fade away. I was selfish." He looked down at the grass and sighed, while reaching up to the set of leaves above Gilbert's head, and pushing with his thumb. To Lorelai's utter shock, the leaves slid and rotated up, revealing a smooth space of wood with something engraved on it.

_I can't believe I didn't know that was there! Just when I think I have him all figured out…_

"I can't see what it says," she told him softly.

He stepped behind her and she felt his strong hands on her waist, lifting her. A little thrill went through her that he could lift her so effortlessly. She held onto the arch of the chuppah for stability and bent her head to read the inscription.

**_For my Lorelai,_**

_**With all my love,**_

_**Luke**_

_Oh my god…I am such an idiot…all that time wasted!_

Her hand flew to her mouth and she choked on a sob. Suddenly she was sliding down Luke's body and his arms were around her, holding her tight. "I'm sorry. Please don't cry, I'm so sorry--" he was whispering in her ear.

_I'm the one who's sorry…_

She spun in his arms and silenced him with her lips. He was hesitant at first, until she grasped his bottom lip with her teeth and caressed it with her tongue. Then he took over, gently invading her mouth over and over, making them both tremble. They clung to each other as the world spun out of control and time crashed to a halt. When their lips reluctantly separated he whispered, "I guess you're not mad…"

_Mad about you…_

She grinned, "Oh I'm mad…totally furious at all the time we wasted dancing around each other when we could have been doing this." She kissed him again. It was a shorter kiss this time. "So I guess you don't _mind_ using the chuppah then?" she asked.

"As far as I'm concerned, it has _always_ been _our_ chuppah." He said, kissing the upturned corner of her mouth. He reached back up and slid the leaves back into place.

Just then Logan and Rory came out through the door. "_There _you are!" Rory exclaimed, "We didn't know where you were, and we were afraid to check the bedrooms." She winked.

_I have taught her well…_

"Aw Geez, Rory." Luke grumbled as Lorelai laughed.

"Grandma called, she's coming over with some more floral samples for you to look at." Rory said.

_Ugh…I still can't believe I let her back in…all the wedding sentimentality making me go soft, I suppose. Still, she has been behaving surprisingly well. No fighting about the wedding location, and surprisingly, no digs about the groom. But more flower samples…Ugh_

"You ready to go, Luke? Richard is meeting us there, but we still need to pick up Jackson, and we don't want to be late." Logan said.

Lorelai fell to the ground at Logan's feet. "Take me with you! Please, have mercy kind sir!"

"Yep." said Luke, as he stood her up and faced her toward the house, giving her a swat on the butt to start her moving.

_I can't believe he just did that! I am such a bad influence on him. _She stuck her tongue out at him.

He leaned over and whispered 'Later' into her ear, causing her to blush. Out loud to Logan he asked, "You sure this is the place to go?"

_A **really** bad influence!_

"Oh yes. It's the best." Logan assured with an odd smirk.

_Now what is **he** up to? _

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**A/N: **Ah…I do so love the fluff. Next stop…Tuxes.

I know that I'm not keeping the same order as to whose turn it is to have their thoughts heard. I just have to go with whoever's thoughts it makes sense to go with for the chapter.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I worship the ground Amy walks on; I would never steal from her ;)

**A/N:** Well, I had intended this to be just a really short (like under 1000 words) chapter, because I couldn't get the scene out of my head, and it was cute (such a Logan thing to do), and it had a little set up for a future chapter, but….it kinda started to write itself (I _love_ when that happens!). Also some of you were asking about Jess, and why he wasn't even considered as Luke's best man, so I thought I'd clear that up in here as well.

My utmost respect goes to **SolarisBurning **for recognizing that the quote "scathingly brilliant idea" in the A/N from last chapter was from the movie _The Trouble With Angels_, a highly amusing Haley Mills movie. My Mother-in-law and I will often chime in with that line together when we feel like making our husbands nervous :) Anyway, IF I ever get my hands on Luke, Solaris, half of him is yours ;)

Luke's POV…thoughts in _italics_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Luke could feel a rant coming on.

_Unbelievable!_

He held it in when he walked around the side of Lorelai's house to see a Limo waiting.

He had held it in when, no matter what he threatened, Logan wouldn't tell him where they were going.

He even held it in through the past 2 hours of Jackson talking about nothing but the zucchini crop and how he may be forced to sing to them again this year; and whether pumpkins responded better to a polka or a waltz.

But when the limo finally stopped, and he got out, only to find himself, not at some obscure strip mall, but at an airstrip—an airstrip on which rested, fueled and ready to go, a private jet, he knew he was going to lose it.

_Ok, just—be calm._

"Logan, can I talk to you for a minute?" Luke asked in the most even tone he could manage.

Just then, another limo pulled up, and Richard emerged.

"Luke!" he exclaimed, catching sight of his future son-in-law, "Wonderful to see you again! Lovely day for flying, isn't it?"

_Any day that doesn't include crashing and burning is a good day…_

"Ah, well, Richard…I wouldn't know," he said, shaking Richard's hand.

Then he turned to Logan, but Logan was already shaking hands with Richard and turning to board the plane, shouting, "C'mon men! We have a schedule to keep!"

Luke sighed and boarded the plane, shaking his head.

_Wasting fuel…polluting the atmosphere…just to take four men to—wherever the Hell it is we're going._

The other three were already seated and belted in when Luke arrived in the cabin.

He was seated on the opposite side of the plane from Logan, and as soon as the captain gave the 'all clear', Logan disappeared. Jackson appeared to be taking a nap, and Richard was pulling a seemingly endless supply of papers from a briefcase.

After 30 minutes of searching for Logan, Luke was reaching the end of his rope.

_Ok, I get that he's avoiding me, but we're 30,000 feet in the air on a plane made for a dozen people…where the Hell could he have gone?_

He stood in the bathroom which was, by the way, bigger than his bedroom, and dialed his cell phone.

_They better be there…_

"Hello?"

"Lorelai," he growled.

"Luke, Honey, Hi! Are you coming soon to rescue me from the evilness of my mother's flowers?"

"Lorelai," he said with more force.

"No, seriously, Luke! It's been two hours of Emily saying--" She pitched her voice to be overly sweet and vapid. "'Oh I just don't know, lilies or orchids, what do you think Lorelai. There are roses, but roses are so cliché. Don't you think roses are cliché, Rory?'--" Her voice returned to normal. "--until I swear I'm wishing I could make her a bouquet of that devil's snare stuff from the Harry Potter Movie and--"

"Lorelai!" Luke shouted barely holding on to his temper.

"What? Luke is everything ok? Will you be home soon?"

"No. Everything is not _okay_. Everything is _far_ from _okay_. I have no idea when I will be home as I'm currently _not_ _on the ground_. I _need_ to talk to Rory." He spit out.

"Not on the ground? Are you suspended from something? Oooh! Did you get caught in one of those rope-around-the-foot traps, like in the movies?" she giggled.

"I am on a _plane_, Lorelai. A plane flying to _god knows where_. I have _no_ idea when I'll get there, wherever _there_ is, and I have _no_ idea when I'll get _back_! Now, if you truly love me, you will let me talk to your daughter. _Now_." He ground out through clenched teeth.

"Ok, I'll get her," said Lorelai, sounding confused.

In the few seconds that Luke waited for Rory to come to the phone, he tried to calm himself down.

_Calm down. Rory will have answers. You aren't mad at Rory. Don't yell at Rory_.

Unfortunately all that went right out the window the minute he heard her voice.

"Luke?"

"What the hell do you _see_ in this kid? Does he always just take over people's lives like this and then _disappear_ without explanation? Has he ever been charged with kidnapping? Because honestly, Rory, I really think you should check into that before you go _anywhere_ else with him. I'm not kidding! Before you go anywhere else, I want a _full_ background check, fingerprints, aliases, genealogy, school records, last known address, and social security number!" he finished and then stood there, breath coming in short pants.

_Way to stay calm, Danes._

Rory was silent for a few seconds. "Are you done now?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Feel better?" Luke could hear the barely suppressed mirth in her voice.

"A little, thanks."

"Good. Now, why don't you tell me what the problem is?"

He sighed. "We are supposed to be getting fitted for our tuxes. We drove for two hours in that damn limo, only to board a plane. I have no idea where we're going or why, and your pretty boy has vanished."

"Aw, you think Logan's pretty?" Rory joked.

"Rory--" he warned.

"Right, sorry Luke." Luke could tell by the badly repressed giggle that she wasn't. "Ok, I can absolutely guarantee you that Logan did not parachute off the plane. He is there--somewhere. And if he said you're going for tuxes, you're going for tuxes—you're just going…a little farther than you planned, is all. Now, just sit down, relax, get yourself a beer, and _**I** _will take care of Logan." With that, she hung up.

Luke stared at his phone in shock.

_I think I just got him in trouble_. He smirked

He made his way back to the cabin and seated himself on the couch that was along the back wall. Less than five minutes later, Logan appeared carrying two bottles of beer. He plopped down on the couch next to Luke and sighed explosively, looking harried and a bit sheepish. He handed Luke a beer, took a swig of his own, and rested his forearms on his legs, rolling the bottle between his palms.

"Hell hath no fury like a Gilmore." Logan said, glancing sideways at Luke, and then down at the beer in his hands.

Luke chuckled and took a drink_. I almost feel sorry for him...almost._

"Look, Luke, I'm sorry I made you feel hijacked. Lorelai and Rory are always talking about how…resistant--" he glanced at Luke again.

_Resistant…polite-speak for damn stubborn._

"--you can be to some things, and I just—I wanted to do this for you and Lorelai, and I was afraid if I told you about it, you would veto the idea outright."

_I probably would have…_

"I know how important and special your wedding is to everyone—especially Rory—and I was just trying to do my part to make it as perfect as possible. I _like_ to surprise people…I just didn't stop to think that you might not exactly—enjoy it."

_Okay, so he was trying to do something nice...give him a break..._

Luke sighed and clapped his hand on Logan's shoulder, startling him. "So where the hell are we going, anyway?" he asked as pleasantly as possible.

"Beverly Hills," Logan told his beer bottle.

"Bev--" Luke started to shout before taking several deep breaths and a swig of beer.

_Apparently 'Go Big or Go Home' is another of his favorite phrases…_

"Okay." He said in a soft but forceful tone, "Care to tell me _why_ we have to fly to Beverly Hills, _California_ to rent tuxedos for my wedding, which is taking place several thousand miles away in Stars Hollow, _Connecticut_?"

"Well," Logan began hesitantly, "We aren't exactly _renting_ them."

Luke gave him a look that told him he better continue.

"There's a place on Rodeo Drive that does a really nice job with custom fitted tuxedos."

_I don't believe this!_

"Custom fitted—Logan I don't need to _buy_ a tuxedo!" Luke sputtered.

"You aren't. Don't worry, I have everything covered." Logan said

"I don't want _you_ to buy me a tux either!" Luke hissed.

_How is that going to look in front of the father-in-law who already can't stand me?_

"Luke, I own the place." Logan whispered.

"You what?" Luke whispered back.

"A little investment of mine. My friends and I are often in need of good formal wear--"

"Often?" Luke interrupted.

"Yeah, well—let's just say our attire doesn't _always _survive our outings intact. So it seemed like a good idea."

_What the hell are they doing in eveningwear---never mind, I **don't** want to know…_

"So why do _we_ need to buy tuxes instead of renting them?" Luke asked.

"Well, you were worried about comfort. The only way to be truly comfortable in a tux is if it's made for you. You'll feel as comfortable as if you were wearing jeans and a t-shirt, I swear."

_I seriously doubt it…but I guess it couldn't hurt._

Luke took another drink and looked at Logan. "I _suppose_ being assured that my tux will fit right is just one less thing that I have to worry about in the madness that is my wedding …so, thank you Logan."

Logan smiled. "That's my job as Best Man, to make your worries disappear. That's why I'm here."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, occasionally taking drinks.

"Luke?"

"Mmm?

"Why am I here?"

_Huh?_

Luke gave him half a grin. "Don't tell me rich kids don't get the 'birds and the bees' speech--"

"Ha-Ha" Logan said.

"—Or is it just that after half a beer you wax philosophical?" Luke mocked.

Logan chuckled. "It'd take a hell of a lot more than half a beer for that. But seriously, why am I your best man? Why'd you pick me?"

"You seem like a nice enough guy, and you're comfortable with the tux thing so that's a plus…"

"Luke…" said Logan, not buying it.

"…And you look good standing next to Rory, so that'll make the pictures nice…"

"What about friends? Family?"

Luke finished off his beer and set down the bottle, sighing.

_He would have to ask that question…_

"You may not realize this, but I'm not the most outgoing person in town," he said in a mock-serious voice.

"No! I must have missed that memo." Logan teased.

_Sarcasm…yes, that's what we needed… _

Luke ignored him. "Consequently, I have more acquaintances than friends. Lorelai is my best friend, and well she'll be otherwise occupied at the ceremony," he smirked at Logan. "My family consists of my sister, Liz, her husband TJ, who is overly fond of tights--"

"Ew." Logan grimaced.

"—Exactly. And her son," Luke paused.

_I wonder if she's told him._

"Jess."

Understanding blossomed across Logan's face. "Ahhhh, Jess," he said knowingly.

_Guess that answers that question…_

"Yes, Jess. I couldn't do that to Rory. I don't want my wedding to be uncomfortable—well any more uncomfortable than it obviously has to be." He shrugged. "I called Jess and told him about the wedding. He congratulated me--"

_For finally having the balls to get the right girl…_

"—and, said he wouldn't be coming. Honestly, I was relieved. I didn't want to tell him that I thought he should stay away, but I would have. He said he couldn't handle seeing Rory again."

"So basically I was your last resort." Logan said.

"Basically, yes." Luke nodded.

"How flattering," Logan drawled.

They both chuckled.

After awhile Luke spoke. "So how'd you get those two to come?" he asked, gesturing at Richard and Jackson.

"I told them where we were going."

Luke glared at him.

"What? I told them we were going to fly out to California to get fitted for tuxes for your wedding. They thought it was a great idea."

"So everybody knew, but me." Luke said, irritated.

"Nope, just those two…well and the pilot, although I don't think he knows about the tuxes…probably doesn't care either…it does help that he knows about the destination though…speaking of the pilot, I'm gonna go make sure we're still on schedule."

Luke was shaking his head and chuckling. _He does kind of grow on you…_

"I still can't believe I'm going to own a tux…It seems like a waste…I'll wear it one day and never touch it again."

Logan smacked Luke's shoulder as he rose to head to the cock pit. "Aw c'mon Luke, you never know when a nice tux is gonna come in handy," he said with a smirk and a wink.

Luke watched him walk away. _What? When would I ever need—_

He felt all the blood drain out of his face.

_Oh God…_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**A/N: **Chapter 10 is already started, but this is Back to School time, and I have four kids to get ready…I'll do my best…I'll tell you a secret…_Reviews make me write faster_…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I'm not worth suing…really. I don't own Gilmore Girls, or the song that's mentioned in this chapter.

**A/N: **After reading some of my reviews (Thanks to all of you who reviewed.), I felt the need to clarify a few things:

**First**, someone mentioned that they thought it was unbelievable that Luke and Lorelai went from hating Logan to being all chummy in a matter of days. I don't find this entirely unbelievable because I have had my opinion of someone change in an instant, especially after an especially dramatic or emotionally charged event. It happens. **There is a mistake in chapter 8 though,** **I apologize for not making clear in the story that a couple months had passed between chapter 7 and chapter 8. **During these months Logan had spent a lot of time with Rory and her family planning the wedding. I gave subtle hints in the beginning (Lorelai having her wedding dress, Rory living at home, only 4 weeks till the wedding), but I meant to just outright let you know somewhere in the middle of the chapter that that was the case, and I totally dropped the ball, so I really am sorry. I plan to eventually fix it on Illusive and BW&R, but fanfiction won't let me. Anyone know how to do this?

**Second, **another person said you can't use cell phones on airplanes. I'll be honest, I have only flown once, and it was 10 years ago. But I could have sworn that I heard somewhere that you can use cell phones on a plane, just not during take off or landing. If this isn't the case, then we'll just say Logan's plane is magic ;)

**Finally**, I have been accused of animal cruelty. That's right, I'm shocked myself, but someone has said that I might be guilty of ….beating a dead horse. Should I hang my head in shame? I did give fair warning that it was going to be fluffier toward the ending, and I just don't feel like the story is finished as it is, so I'm going to keep writing. I don't know how much angst is left in this story…we'll have to wait and see. But if the final chapters hold no interest for you, I understand, and I sincerely thank you for reading.

Terribly sorry for the obnoxiously long A/N!

As many of you have anxiously anticipated and requested, we've come back to Logan's POV, _thoughts in italics_. **_Song lyrics in bold italics_**.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan glanced sideways at Luke.

_He looks nervous. I think he's still afraid she might change her mind. _

"How's that tux feel, Luke?" he asked. The only response he received was a glare.

They stood in the orchard of the Dragonfly Inn in front of the chuppah. It was a warm bright day in early October, and the leaves were just beginning to turn.

_A perfect day._

"They're late." Luke grumbled quietly.

"Maybe one of the horses broke down." Logan joked, and received another Luke-glare.

_Sense of humor has left the building…got it._

"They'll be here soon, don't worry." Logan reassured him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Luke had decided to surprise Lorelai with a horse drawn carriage to pick her, Rory, and Sookie up at Lorelai's house, and bring them to the Inn, and now they were just waiting for the girls to arrive.

_They may be late, but that carriage is going to score him major points on the honeymoon. _Logan thought with a smirk.

At that moment, they heard the beginning strains of Pachebel's Cannon in D. Sookie came down the aisle first, a smile lighting up her whole face. Then Logan smiled as he saw Rory come around the building and start down the aisle. Her dress was cappuccino brown--Lorelai's salute to coffee and the diner--and the delicate material flowed around her legs as she strolled gracefully down the aisle.

_Breathtaking…_

He caught her eye and winked at her. She winked back grinning, and he could swear his heart stopped.

_How did I ever get so lucky?_

They reached the chuppah, and the music faded away. Everyone rose and turned in anticipation. Aside from the intense secrecy surrounding her gown, Lorelai, ever the renegade, had chosen the song she wanted to walk down the aisle to, and refused to tell anyone, even Rory, what it was.

The first strains of the melody swelled, and as the lyrics began, Lorelai appeared, on her father's arm.

_Finn's right, those **are** good genes._

**_Aaaaaaaat last, _**

As the first words were sung, by the incomparable Etta James, and Lorelai took her first step down the aisle, everyone chuckled, and many were wiping tears away already.

_I gotta hand it to her; she knows how to work a crowd._

_**My love has come along  
My lonely days are over**_

_**And life is like a song  
**_

Logan looked at Luke and chuckled a little.

_It would be a really good sign if the groom didn't pass out…_

"Luke, breathe," he whispered.

He was relieved when Luke expelled a burst of air, and drew more in.

**_Oh, yeah…at last  
The skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clovers  
The night I looked at you_**

He snuck a peek at Rory to see that she was practically giddy with excitement.

_She's wanted this for them for so long…_

**_I found a dream that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known_**

Lorelai was walking slowly, timing her arrival to the end of the song. She had a wide smile on her face, and her sparkling eyes never left Luke's, and his never left hers. Logan had never seen Luke smile that big. He wondered if they even realized there were other people around.

_I suddenly feel superfluous… _The thought made him grin wider.

**_Oh, yeah when you smiled…you smiled  
Oh, and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine  
At last_**

Lorelai reached Luke's side as the last word was sung. Richard kissed her cheek, and placed her hand in Luke's, before turning to take his seat next to Emily.

Luke and Lorelai stepped forward under the chuppah, and the ceremony began.

Logan watched as a slight breeze blew stands of hair across Rory's face. _I don't think she has any idea how beautiful she is._

He was staring so intently at Rory; he didn't hear anything that was said until it came to the actual vows.

Lorelai's voice brought his attention back. "I, Lorelai, take you, Lucas, for my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

Luke was shaking a little as the minister turned to him. "I, Lucas, take you, Lorelai for my waffully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

_Did he just say waffully? Please tell me he did not just say waffully!_

Lorelai was giggling, and all through the crowd, people who had been crying were now giggling instead.

_I'll bet all the money in my trust fund that everyone who comes to the diner for the next month will order nothing but waffles! I know I plan to._

The minister wasn't letting poor Luke off the hook either, so he tried again. . "I, Lucas, take you, Lorelai, for my _lawfully--_"he said the word distinctly, "--wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

_And take two is a keeper. Note to self: get a copy of the tape from Kirk before Luke bullies him into editing it._

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, but none was bigger than Luke's.

Logan took Lorelai's ring from his pinky finger and saw that Rory was removing Luke's from her thumb. The sight gave him a strange thrill, and he thought of another ring…

_For when the time is right…someday…_

He handed the ring to Luke. Before placing it on Lorelai's finger, Luke tilted the ring so that she could read the inscription. When she saw what it said, Lorelai giggled as tears sprung to her eyes.

'_Free coffee for life. !0-8-05'…I suppose for them, coffee is romantic. It's what brought them together. Whereas what brought Rory and I together was…the fact that she was willing to overlook the fact that I was an ass, I guess._

Luke slid it on her finger. "Receive this ring as a token of my wedded love and faith."

Lorelai took Luke's ring from Rory and showed him what was engraved inside. She had needed help finding a jeweler who could handle the inscription, so Logan knew what it said.

'_10-8-05 Scorpio: Today you'll marry a crazy woman who loves you. She's never going away.' Someday I've gotta find out the story behind that…Poor Jared, I thought he was gonna go insane making it all fit…ended up doing two lines. _

"Receive this ring as a token of my wedded love and faith," Lorelai whispered to Luke as she slid the ring on his finger and then reached up to brush the single tear that had escaped from his eye.

_I have a feeling he'll never live that down either._

The minister smiled. "By the power invested in my by the state of Connecticut, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He looked a t Luke. "You may kiss your bride."

Luke smiled and leaned toward Lorelai. Just before his lips touched hers he whispered, "Would you just stand still," causing her to smile even more beautifully before meeting his kiss.

Logan shook his head. _These people are odd…likable, but very, very odd._

Everyone cheered as the minister announced, "It is my pleasure to introduce to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Danes!"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Everyone had finished their meal, and Logan saw the waiters walking around filling the champagne flutes.

_I guess I'm up._

He took a deep breath and stood, clearing his throat. The room fell silent, and he began.

"I have had the pleasure of knowing Luke and Lorelai only for a short period of time, but a few moments of seeing them together is all it takes to see what they so obviously are to each other." He looked down at the couple. "There is a sense of rightness that pervades everything about them. It is exquisite, it is unique, it is--" he paused and glanced at Rory. "--magical." He raised his glass and looked out to the guests. "Ladies and gentleman please raise your glasses to the magic that is Luke and Lorelai."

After kissing Lorelai's cheek and shaking Luke's hand, he sat down and watched as Rory stood, blushing.

_Blushing works for her too…I should tell her that…later…_

She cleared her throat and looked at Luke with the loving eyes of a daughter as she began speaking.

"For years, Luke Danes has been a staple for the Gilmore girls, even more so than his food." She looked pointedly at her grandmother, before shifting her eyes to the crowd. "He was always there with a rant about healthier eating, a helping hand to fix a porch rail, a ride to the hospital, or--" she looked again at Luke and grinned "--to intimidate boyfriends--"

_A job he takes very seriously…and one he's good at, I must say._

"He has been friend, confidant, supporter, and of course coffee supplier. It seems only fitting that he now add husband and father to those titles." Her glance drifted to her mother.

"Once many years ago, Mom and I sat in Luke's diner playing 1...2...3... He's yours." Lorelai gasped, mouth open in shock, staring at Rory.

"After Mom had passed up her first two, perfectly acceptable, prospects, Luke came by the table to refill our coffee. They both insisted that he wasn't her number three, but it seems they were wrong." She paused and lifted her champagne flute. "Mom, he's yours."

Luke and Lorelai rose from their seats and engulfed Rory in a hug. When they withdrew from the embrace, Luke put his hand on Rory's cheek and kissed her forehead. Logan could see tears sparkling in her eyes. He looked out to the guests to see that she wasn't the only one, and then discovered that his own eyes had grown moist.

_They're finally officially a family… _

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It was early evening, and the wedding party and guests had returned to the outdoors for dancing. There was a bit of a chill in the air, and the stars were shining brilliantly.

Logan was standing, looking up at them, when Finn walked over to join him.

"Have you met Rory's friend Lane?" he asked casually.

_Oooh no…_

"She's brilliant, you know--"

_I'd better put a stop to this before it goes any farther…_

"Finn…" Logan began, but Finn just kept talking.

"—and she knows everything there is to know about music--"

"Finlay…"

"—and she's gorgeous. You know I thought you'd gotten the last girl with that combo--"

_Well, I got the best one…_

"Finlay Gabriel Addison!" Logan said sternly.

Finn frowned at him. "Well what the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

Logan sighed. "Finn, Lane's boyfriend just broke up with her--"

"All the better for me, mate." Finn interjected, grinning.

"He broke up with her because she has decided not to have sex before she's married." Logan told Finn looking at him pointedly.

"He broke up with her--with that brilliant girl--for that?" Finn was incredulous.

"Yes."

"He must be an idiot. If any girl's worth waiting for, it's her."

The two men looked at each other in shock.

"What the _hell _did I just say?" Finn asked, as Logan burst out laughing.

"This is all _your_ fault." He pointed a finger at the almost hysterical Logan. "I need a bloody drink," He grumbled, walking away.

_Oh that's priceless...another one bites the dust…_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Later, Logan approached the newlyweds as they stood on the sidelines of the dance floor laughing as Kirk re-enacted the dance scene from his movie.

"Mr. and Mrs. Danes," he began. The couple turned to him, smiling at the use of their formal titles.

"Did you hear that? He called me Mrs. Danes!" Lorelai said excitedly, smiling at her husband.

"That's cause that's your name," Luke said in a gravelly seductive voice, before leaning in to kiss her.

_Geez, this is going to take forever if they keep that up!_ Logan thought as he waited for them to finish. He cleared his throat.

No response.

_Aw, c'mon guys, gimme a break…_

He cleared his throat louder.

Lorelai pulled her lips a millimeter away from Luke's. "Mr. Danes, it seems that Logan here would like our attention."

_Ya think?_

"Well, Mrs. Danes, he's just going to have to wait until we're finished. Otherwise I may decide that it _is _worth my while to kick his ass after all."

They continued their lip lock, and Logan sighed, resigned to his fate.

_I wonder where Rory is… _He began scanning the crowd for her. _Ahh, sitting with Lane, I should have guessed. It's been nothing but sister solidarity since Zack decided to break up with her. They're probably over there right now doing the whole 'men are scum' routine. _He saw Rory lean in and say something to Lane, gesturing wildly with her hands, and then they both threw back their heads laughing uproariously. _Oh yeah, that was definitely a 'You'll never guess what stupid thing Logan did' story. I wonder which one she picked. I love to watch her laugh. Is it possible that she has gotten more beautiful since this afternoon? _

He heard two throats clear next to him, and turned to see Luke and Lorelai trying really hard not to laugh at him.

"What?" he asked, irritated.

"You studying for that big Rory test coming up?" Lorelai asked.

"I plan to _Ace_ it," Logan replied cheekily.

Lorelai groaned. "That was possibly the _worst_ pun I have ever heard in my entire life…well done."

"Thank you."

"Welcome. Now, I believe you indicated a desire to speak with my husband--" she looked at Luke and grinned. "—and I."

_I better get to it before they start kissing again…_

"Yes, thanks." He took a deep breath. "You raised Rory and guided her to become the kind, intelligent, and brave woman that I am _helplessly _in love with."

Luke's face was full of pride as he looked at Lorelai receiving this complement.

"I want to thank _both_ of you for that." Logan said.

The look on Luke's face turned to shock, and Lorelai smiled at him and pulled his hand into hers.

"But I didn't--" Luke began.

Logan interrupted. "You did. I've heard all the stories. As far as Rory is concerned, you did, and that's all that matters to me."

He saw Lorelai mouth a silent "Thank you" at him from behind Luke's shoulder.

_Here goes…_

"Having said that, I would now like to formally ask you, Mr. and Mrs. Danes, for your daughter's hand in marriage."

They looked stunned.

_It's to be expected, I suppose._

"You want to marry her?" Lorelai gasped.

"Yes."

"My daughter?"

"Yes."

"Rory?"

_Oh for God's sake!_

"Yes!"

"Now?"

"Well I was thinking more along the lines of after we graduate, but I would like to propose sometime soon." Logan stated calmly.

_Very soon._

"You want to propose?"

_Polly want a cracker?_

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Well, I don't want to take away from your day--"

"Impossible." she shook her head. "It could only add to it. Do you have a ring?"

"Yeah."

"Then you should do it now. Here."

_What? Now? _

Luke who had been silent through this whole exchange decided to jump in.

"Lorelai, maybe it's not the best--" but Lorelai waved him off.

"You have a better time planned?" she asked Logan pointedly.

Logan raised his hand to scratch is head. "Well, no, that's just it--I kind of haven't had a chance to come up with a plan--"

Lorelai interrupted. "Sometimes the best proposals are the unplanned kind." She told Logan as she gazed into Luke's eyes and smiled.

"I know, but I want it to be special, she deserves something special, and I wanted to get through this first so--" he stopped suddenly, and raised his excited eyes to meet Lorelai's.

_Why didn't I think of this before? It's perfect!_

"You wanna help?" He asked them.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**A/N: **Looks like the fun continues…And yes, the waffully thing happened at my wedding, except I think it took my husband three tries, and my sister called him Elmer (as in Fudd) for weeks. I am the Waffle.

For those of you who were asking, this year, I have a 7th grader, a 5th grader, a 2nd grader, and a pre-schooler. I have all their backpacks packed and ready. My $750 worth of books arrived the other day for my classes, so aside from the teacher meeting stuff, we're all set.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls. I own the situations, but I'd be pleased and honored if Amy took it upon herself to steal from me…

**A/N: **Okay, first of all, I forgot to mention that the links to the dresses are up on my profile…finally. Next, I fixed the flub in chapter 8. It's just one sentence, so don't feel like you have to go back and read it, but I feel better, and that's all that matters :P

Those of you who like angst will be pleasantly surprised….there's a little in here amongst the fluff.

This chapter is in Rory's POV, thoughts in _italics._

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Rory was pretty sure she had never been happier in her life.

_It's hard to believe that a few moths ago, I thought I'd never be happy again. Now I'm back at Yale, Mom and Luke are married…finally, and Logan…_

She sat looking at the man in question, who was standing with his hands in his pockets talking animatedly to her Mom and step-father.

…_Logan is perfect--especially when he stands with his hands in his pockets like that. Mmmm…really shows off his…_

Her attention was drawn away from Logan's assets by Lane's indignant shout. "Listen man, if you don't stop bugging me I'm gonna use _you_ for my drum set."

Rory giggled and watched as Lane stalked off in the direction of the Inn, Finn hot on her heels.

"Lane, darling, that's marvelous--we'll make beautiful music together!" Finn's voice trailed off into the darkness.

Still giggling, she started to stand to join Logan and tell him what she had witnessed, only to discover that he and her parents were gone. She slumped back down into her seat and rested her chin on her hand, watching the dancing couples.

_I wonder where they went…well, not so much the newlyweds…ew…but Logan. He doesn't really know that many people here. I suppose he could have gone off to find Colin and Finn. They probably have some testosterone bound ritual that they have to perform. Something involving getting drunk together at every wedding they attend and swearing to be eternal bachelors. Ah well, Lane and I haven't had a girls' night in far too long, and we'll have the house all to ourselves. We may have to take a road trip into Hartford for junk food, but…_

She was startled out of her planning when her mother plopped down in the seat across from her.

"Whew! All these people demanding my attention, I haven't sat down in _hours_!" she complained, resting her head on the table.

_She's still the drama queen of Connecticut…_

"It's terrible to be so popular," Rory said with mock sympathy.

"A burden I must bear," Lorelai sighed.

"Mmmm."

"So what's up with you, my little wallflower?"

_She did not just call me a wallflower!_

"I am not a wallflower! Lane and I were sitting here talking, and I just continued to sit here after she left. I've been people watching." Rory said, indignantly.

_So what if my boyfriend has gone AWOL and isn't here to dance with me…_

"How's Lane doing since the breakup?"

Rory sighed. "Honestly, I think she's more upset about the breakup of the band than her breakup with Zack, though the two are connected, so…"

_Losing Zack and Bryan in one fell swoop wasn't easy…especially since they did so well on tour._

"She's not giving up is she?" Lorelai asked concerned.

_She's rather give up her head!_

"Oh no, no. She and Gil are going put out an ad and hold auditions. She's actually talking about moving to New Haven. A lot of college kids are looking to get into a band, so they'd have a lot of interest, and it's not too far from where Gil lives, so…"

"Really? It would be so great for the two of you to live close again!" Lorelai was excited.

_It would be amazing! I've missed her so much…_

"Yeah, well actually…we're talking about getting an apartment together--she and I and Paris—next semester!" Rory said, excitement evident in her voice.

"Honey, that's amazing news! Just let us know when you need us to come help you move." Lorelai grinned and patted Rory's hand.

_If it happens…_

"Well, nothing's arranged yet, we're just talking about it--"

_--and hoping, and well, let's be honest, a little planning has been going on too_. _I was looking through the apartments in the paper the other day, but that doesn't mean anything…right? Right._

"You'll make it happen." Lorelai said, nodding sagely.

_She always knows the right thing to say. Why couldn't I have inherited that along with the blue eyes?_

"Your toast was beautiful." Lorelai whispered, smiling. "It was so perfect, thank you."

"You're welcome," Rory said, just as softly.

They sat in silence for a minute, just watching people dance and chat, and a startling thought occurred to Rory.

_It'll never be just the two of us ever again! That part of our lives is over. When I go home now, it won't be Gilmore girls time, it'll be Gilmore-Danes girl--and **guy**—time. Oh god! Our names aren't the same anymore! We won't have to go to the diner for breakfast—oh I'll miss our diner breakfasts…But she's so happy. I've never seen her this happy—not even when she thought she and Dad were going to be together. Man, change sucks! Growing up sucks! _

Tears sprung to her eyes and she glanced helplessly at her Mom. Lorelai's head had turned back to Rory with a smile and some witty comment about to fall from her lips, when she noticed the tears.

"Hey Ror, look at Kirk he—Hey, what's this? What's the matter Hun?" she asked, taking Rory's hand in hers.

Rory sighed, chuckling at herself. "It's nothing…I just realized how much things are changing. It's not just us anymore…we're not the Gilmore Girls any more. It just--" She took a deep staggering breath. "—after I had a moment of childish panic—it just made me a little nostalgic." She shrugged.

Lorelai's eyes were moist. "We will _always_ be Gilmore Girls. It doesn't matter that my driver's license will say Danes, or that someday yours will say--"

_Huntzberger—Ha! I wish…I'm still not sure he's entirely comfortable with the **boyfriend** label…_

"—something else, you and me—we are Gilmore Girls _forever_…nothing will ever change that." She brushed a tear from Rory's cheek.

"Thanks Mom." Rory whispered, giving her mom a small smile.

"Gah!" Lorelai exclaimed wiping her own eyes. "Enough of this melancholy on my Wedding Day! Let's do something fun!"

"You mean like the Hokey pokey? I don't think Lane has that one…"

Lorelai's eyes brightened with an idea, and her smile widened.

_Uh oh…nothing good ever comes from that look…_

"Let's _play._"

_What? Play?_ Realization dawned on Rory's face. "No, Mom. We can't. You're married!"

"Yeah, but you're not…we'll just skip my turn."

"No, absolutely not!"

"Pleeeeeease? C'mon, humor Mommy, it's the perfect time…the whole town is here." Lorelai pouted as Rory rolled her eyes. "You can't turn me down, it's my wedding day. Besides we don't know when we'll have another chance to do this. "

_That's hitting below the belt. I might as well give in, she'll never give up…_

Rory sighed. "Fine."

Lorelai clapped her ands and they both turned to the side toward the mass of people.

"Okay, number one is passing by…..now."

_She has got to be kidding…_

"Ew! Pass!" Rory grimaced, wrinkling her nose.

"What? What's wrong with him?"

"Mom! That's Taylor! He's old and he's annoying and he's…._Taylor_." she practically shouted.

"Well, it might not be so bad. You'd be the Queen nit picker of the town." Lorelai looked thoughtful. "Maybe he's had a thing for you all these years…he did always involve you in town events that he was leading….oh and you had that dream about him and the hula hoops!" She was laughing now.

_Maybe things haven't changed so much…_

"Mom, I said pass! And you are never to bring up that dream again." Rory said sternly, fighting to keep the corners of her mouth from turning up.

"Well, I think you're missing an opportunity, but whatever. Ok, number two is coming toward us…now."

"Pass." Rory giggled.

"Why? He's cute."

"Mom, that's Colin. He's a snob…and besides, he's not that cute in the morning." Rory's nose wrinkled again.

_Hmm…Colin…I wonder where Logan is…_

"I'm not going to ask how you came across that information," Lorelai sighed.

"That's probably for the best." Rory agreed. Then her heart sank as she heard the beginning strains of Moon River playing over the speakers.

_Great! They're playing our song, and Logan is nowhere in sight. Of course, he might not even know that it's our song. We've never really discussed the whole 'our song' thing, but this is the first song we ever danced to, and it was the beginning of our relationship—well the no strings one anyway—and I guess I just started thinking of it as our song…geez I'm having an internal babble…_

She missed the first half of what Lorelai said and only heard, "—across the dance floor…now."

"Huh?"

"I said, you're number three is heading across the dance floor right now."

_Oh this oughtta be good…God please let it not be someone too terribly mockable._ Rory thought as she turned to look.

Her mouth fell open as she saw Logan strolling casually toward her, cocky grin in place.

"Hey Ace, whatcha up to?" he asked stopping a few feet in front of her.

_We can't tell him…think of an excuse, quick!_

"L-Logan, hey. Um…we're just talking, right Mom?" she looked hopefully to her mother.

Lorelai just smiled. Rory turned back nervously to Logan, only to find him kneeling on one knee before her. Her mouth flew open in shock for the second time in as many minutes. She glanced up to see that all the people who were important to her had gathered, watching.

_Oh. My. God!_

Logan began speaking as soon as her eyes returned to him. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, I love you more than I could ever have imagined. Every moment with you is one less moment I haven't lived. Will you marry me?" He opened his hand and a simple diamond solitaire rested on his palm.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! This is really happening! _She glanced at the people around her through tear-filled eyes. Luke winked at her. _Luke's winking, Logan's proposing, Finn's sober…it's a world gone mad!_ She looked into Logan's eyes. _He's sure…he wants this…how did I get so lucky?_

She smiled at him, nodding, and his whole face lit up.

_Did he actually think I'd say no? Silly boy!_

She leapt out of her seat and into his arms, kissing him with everything she had. It was like no kiss they had ever shared. It was more tender, more sweet, and more loving. It was almost painful in its perfection…she thought her heart would burst.

_Did I have a life before this?_

When they drew back, Logan let her out of his arms long enough to take her hand and slide the ring on her finger. Then she was in his embrace again and he was pressing his wet face into her neck, just holding her.

_He's crying…_

She nudged his head with her shoulder. When he faced her, she wiped his eyes with her fingertips. "You mourning the loss of your freedom already, Huntzberger?" she teased, planting a smiling kiss on his equally curved lips.

At that point, the well wishing began. Everyone was crowding in to give hugs and view the ring. Emily was ecstatic; and it was a few minutes later, during her fourth Emily hug that Rory noticed Luke walking toward the stables.

_Where is he going? He seemed like he was happy for me-- Oh no!_

Next to stable, something moved, and she could see by the glow of the twinkle lights strung through the bushes that it was…

_Dean. What's he doing here? Why now? Luke shouldn't have to deal with this on his wedding day._

She felt Logan press closer into her back. "What's wrong, Ace?" he whispered into her ear.

She gestured helplessly toward where Luke was walking and whispered, "Dean."

Twisting her head around, she looked at Logan and saw that his eyes had gone cold. "Don't worry, Ace. I'll handle this." He moved to leave, but she caught his arm, pleading with her eyes.

_Don't. Not at my Mom's wedding. Please._

His eyes softened as he grinned down at her and dropped a kiss on her cheek. "Rory, it'll be fine, I promise. Don't worry." He slid his hands in his pockets and walked casually after Luke, whistling Moon River.

_Like I'm gonna buy that act…_

Rory looked at the people around her. Finn was sweet talking Lane, Emily and Lorelai were arguing about wedding plans, and Miss Patty was terrifying Richard with her flirting. No one was watching Rory.

_I'd better go make sure everything's ok_

She gathered her dress in her hands and followed Logan, walking quickly and quietly—well as quietly as one can when wearing yards of fabric.

_It's a good thing he's whistling._

She saw Logan approach the two men, and stopped in the shadows. They were illuminated by the twinkle lights, and she could just make out what they were saying.

"Hey Luke, the girls are looking for you. Who's your friend?" Logan's tone was friendly and casual as he held out his hand to Dean. "Logan Huntzberger."

Dean ignored the offered hand. "Dean Forrester." Came the terse reply.

Logan's hand found its way back into his pocket. "Oh right, right. Dean. I remember." He said nodding. Rory saw Luke step back a step and cross his arms over his chest, watching.

_Is he insane? Why isn't he stopping them?_

"Excuse me?" Dean asked.

Logan smiled. "Oh I was at the party Rory's grandparents threw for her…bout a year ago…the one where you came to pick her up--and then didn't." He raised his eyebrow and looked at Dean pointedly.

_Oh this is so not good…c'mon Luke…get in there…be the voice of reason…_

"I don't see what business that is of yours," Dean said, rudely.

_Why didn't I ever realize how rude he was?_

Logan smiled wider. "It's entirely my business, since she just agreed to marry me."

_Marry him. I'm going to marry him. Rory Huntzberger._ She shook her head. _Geez Gilmore! Focus!_

"Oh I see. Were you the highest bidder?" Dean sneered.

_How could he? How dare he…_ She gasped and started forward, until she saw Luke's eyes dart her way and the barely perceptible negative shake of his head.

_He's not doing anything, I'm not supposed to do anything…sheesh! Men!_

Logan's smile faltered a little. "Heh, that's funny. But say, I _do_ owe you a debt of gratitude." He said, in a pleasant voice.

"For what?"

"For being too much of a coward to love her."

Rory's eyes slid closed. _Oh God, you're goading him…Logan why are you goading him. He doesn't matter…let it go…_

Her eyes flew open as she heard Dean growl, and she saw his fists were clenched at his sides. She looked at Luke and saw his position hadn't changed, but his jaw was clenched.

_Oh God…_

Logan calmly took a step forward, hands still in his pockets and looked Dean dead in the eyes. His voice was serious, but pleasant. "You wanna throw a punch at me, that's fine. You go ahead and do what you feel you need to do. But you better make it good, 'cause it'll be the only one you get in, and when I walk away from here, she'll still be mine."

Rory's eyes went wide, and a thrill ran up her spine. _Whoa…that was…I don't know what that was, but it was good…and kinda sexy…_

The two men stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Then Dean let out an explosive breath and his shoulders slumped.

"Can I at least say 'Hi'--congratulate her?" he almost begged.

Rory's mouth dropped open in shock_. I can't believe that was settled without bloodshed!_

Logan looked at Luke and they both nodded.

_Their silent communication thing is getting really creepy…_

"Sure you can congratulate her. We'll go with you." Logan said.

"What she's not allowed to be alone with me?" Dean said belligerently.

_Don't want to…_

She saw Logan scrunch up his face and reach up to scratch the back of his head. "Eh, it's more _you're_ not allowed to be alone with _her_. You lost that right when you left her crying in her grandparents' driveway," he replied, starting to walk toward her.

_I really never knew that made such a big impact on him…_

Dean's next words stopped Logan in his tracks. "You don't own her, you know."

_Uh Oh…I may have spoken too soon about that whole bloodshed thing…_

Logan turned his head to look at Dean over his shoulder. "I don't own her. I love her. **_I _**know the difference. You coming?" He said in a very knowing voice, and then resumed walking.

_I couldn't love him more…_ Rory stepped out of the shadows as Logan approached, Luke and Dean not far behind.

"Hey Ace, you ok?" he asked softly, brushing the tears from her cheeks with her thumbs.

_I am so much more than ok…ok is not even in my vocabulary right now. _She looked at him--trying to convey everything she felt with that one look, and nodded. He nodded back.

"An old friend of yours is here to see you," he said, turning so that he stood at her side, his arm around her.

"Rory--" Dean's voice broke a little. "--Congratulations on your engagement. I hope you'll always be happy," he said softly.

_Well, he **sounds** sincere…_

Rory raised her head. "Thank you, Dean." She turned and gave a little smile to Logan. "I know I will be."

Logan smiled back at her. "Well Ace, we should be getting back."

She nodded. "Good-bye Dean." She said softly, looking into his eyes for the last time, before turning and walking away with Logan's arm securely around her.

_Good-bye childhood._

"Bye Rory." She heard floating behind her.

Logan leaned over and whispered in her ear, "It was your turn to walk away and leave _him_ standing."

She looked at him in awe. _How does he always know? He always knows…_

She stopped walking and turned to face him. "Thank you. I didn't know how much I needed to do that…to say goodbye."

He pulled her into his arms and held her, rubbing small circles on her back. "It's called closure, Ace, and I thought you deserved some." He pulled away and kissed her on the cheek just as Luke caught up to them.

Luke stopped, clapped his hand on Logan's shoulder and grinned, "I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but you should be proud of the way you handled that." He told Logan.

_Whoa… _

Logan smiled. "Thanks." They watched as Luke found his wife and asked her to dance, thereby rescuing her from Emily. "Hey there's an idea."

Logan whistled through his teeth to catch Lane's attention.

_What the hell?_

When she looked up, he twirled his finger in the air and she nodded. Moon River came floating through the air for the second time that night.

Logan bowed and held out his hand. "Miss Gilmore, I do believe they're playing our song." He said, grinning.

_He does remember…_

Rory placed her hand in his and affected a southern accent, as he pulled her into his arms. "Why Mr. Huntzberger, I had no idea that you had any idea." Her left hand began stroking the hair on the back of his neck, and her right was resting on his chest, covered by his hand as they began moving with the melody.

Logan's mouth fell open. "Well, I'm shocked! Wounded, even!" His tone changed from playful to serious. "That you could possibly think that I wouldn't remember the song that was playing the day my life began," he finished, looking deeply into her eyes, and bringing her hand up to his mouth to kiss her knuckles.

_He never ceases to amaze me…_

Rory smiled and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you Logan Elias Huntzberger."

Logan wrinkled his nose at the use of his middle name, and she giggled. "I love you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore." He placed his cheek next to hers and whispered, "Are you happy, Ace?"

Rory sighed. "I'm beyond happy." Her lips curved against his cheek. "Get out your compass and I will show you just how far beyond happy I am."

_Ecstatic…Content…Exhilarated…Euphoric…Nope, they still don't do justice to this feeling._

"Me too." She felt Logan smile against her skin and kiss her cheek. He began to sing softly in her ear as they continued dancing. "Wherever you're goin' I'm goin' your way. Two drifters, off to see the world. There's such a lot of world to see. We're after the same rainbows end--"

Rory closed her eyes and listened to the sweet words, as she imagined her own rainbow's end.

'_Ladies and Gentlemen I am pleased to introduce to you, for the first time, Mr. & Mrs. Logan Huntzberger.'_

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

**A/N:** Well, that's the last chapter…I hope it was worth the wait. Sorry to all you Dean lovers, but I just hate that he dumped her twice publicly and never got any retribution from that…and I don't like him :)

I do have an idea for a sequel, dealing with Rory's wedding, if anyone's interested, but I want to write the Finn/Rory that's been roaming around in my head first. The Finn/Rory will be posted on fanfiction and BW & R, but I don't know if Illusive will allow it, I'll check into it. I'll get as much as I can written before the 28th when my classes, ergo my homework, start.

Even though this is the last chapter, please review. I'd be tickled pink if I could reach 200 reviews. If no one reviews, I might get the idea that no one is interested in a sequel…hmm :P

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. It's been fun…you all rock!

Oh! In case you didn't know, the lyrics Logan sang to Rory are the Lyrics to Moon River…which I don't own either. :)


End file.
